Awakening
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: The senshi are again needed to protect the world. Who could be better than the Gundam boys to find them and awaken not only their bodies but also their hearts. Pairs: Mina/Trowa Rei/Wufei Ami/Quatre Mako/Duo Hota/Heero Usa/Mamo Haru/Michi Review no flames
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! yeah I know I shouldn't start a new story until I finish one of my other two stories but I couldn't help it! I had a new story idea and had to start it. Usually I plan out a few chapters and all that before posting it but I couldn't for this one because I need peoples votes for pairings which I will explain more after the actual prologue.**

**So if you can't figure out what is happening yet, it is because it is only the prologue but basics is it will have all scouts, though I may get carried away with my fav characters but I will try not to. **

**Usagi and Mamoru will be paired as will Haruka and Michiru. Sorry if anybody hates that but I am not changing it just because people are die-hard usa/heero fans. too bad you can't always get what you want. It will be set in well not really the gundam universe but more so than sailor moon as it will be in the future after the gundams were destroyed and the boys went off to grow up a bit.**

**Also this chapter is quite short as it is only a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: do not own either.**

* * *

Pluto sighed and rubbed her eyes lightly before she began to create the information that would led the next generation of people to the legendary Sailor Senshi.

Queen Serenity and King Endymion had ruled over Crystal Tokyo for hundreds of years with their loyal guardians protecting the world from evil but their time had come to an end. Each of the senshi had felt their powers weakening over the last two years and in a shock occurrence the youngest of them all, Small Lady or Chibi-Usa as she used to be called had died a year after their powers began to weaken.

They held a large funeral for the Princess that people from all stations attended from Royalty to commoners. The senshi had hoped that with the use of the Silver Crystal that she would be reborn or brought back to life like they all had once or twice but that did not happen.

More tragedy struck the people of the world and the senshi themselves when two months after Chibi-Usa's death Endymion had succumbed to death. Mercury had no idea what had caused their deaths and simply had to come to the conclusion that it was old age and that they would never be able to live forever. Even though it appeared to be old age none of them looked a day older than they had hundreds of years ago when they stopped aging. Pluto appeared to be 30, even though she was technically ageless. Neptune, Uranus and Endymion still looked 28. Mars and Jupiter remained looking like they had when they were 24 and Saturn, Mercury and Venus didn't look a day over 23.

The day after Endymions death Queen Serenity was inconsolable she still loved Endymion and always would. When the Senshi went with her to say their final goodbye they were shocked to find Endymion encased in a large gold crystal as if being preserved. As Serenity walked up to the crystal it started to shimmer slightly before it disappeared. Serenity started to cry as her husband disappeared, afraid she would never see him again.

After Endymion's disappearance Serenity began to rapidly deteriorate, the two had never been able to live without each other. Exactly a month after his death, she joined him. The day after her death the senshi woke to find her encased in a silver crystal before it too shimmered lightly before disappearing.

The senshi began to lose themselves in despair not understanding what was happening. With their queen gone, who were they supposed to protect. Pluto was the only one that understood was happening. She quietly explained to them all that they were going to be in a frozen state until the world needed them again. Each of them were going to die and maybe one day be found to be united once again. The only one that would not be coming back would be Chibi-Usa as the world only needed one Sailor Moon.

True to Pluto's word each of the Senshi began to lose their powers and died on the same day, one every month for the remaining 8 months of the year. The first to go was Uranus, she was encased in a dark blue crystal before she faded away. As true soul mates do, Neptune followed soon after encased in a turquoise crystal. A purple crystal contained Saturn as she was the next to go. The first of the inners to succumb to death was Jupiter and she contained in an emerald green crystal. Then in the subsequent months it was Mercury, in a blue crystal and Rei in a red crystal. It was then that Pluto revealed a final bit of information to the last remaining senshi apart from herself, Venus.

She told Venus that they would be found in the future and would finally find love and get to live for something other than duty. It wouldn't come easy but they would eventually all find somebody they could love and be loved by.

Venus passed away a few days later and she was enclosed in a yellow crystal before it shimmered and disappeared to a place that only Pluto knew of.

Pluto let out a few tears as she remembered back to the days when they were all together. She hated the fact that she truly could never die and would always remain by herself. The others would all find love all except for her always alone at the time gates but she understood that was her life.

She once again tracked where each of the crystals that encased her friends had ended up in the world. The inner senshi were all located close to each other. This was because they always remained close to wherever the princess was. The three outer senshi were located in different areas, scattered away from each other.

Pluto conjured up her magic to create a plaque made of silver crystal. She engraved on it the clues to help find her friends. It wasn't a prophecy, a riddle or anything of the sort. It was just sentences written in gold that would help her to reconnect with her friends in the future. It read:

_There are ten that once had the power and will once more,  
__Though if they are found they will be stronger than before.  
__From their patron god they were granted the power,  
__To protect the world from those that wish to cause destruction.  
__The ten are found at different places on the earth,  
__Each place corresponding to the planet of their birth.  
__The first four that must be found are Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus.  
__When those four have been recovered find Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus.  
__The seven will each have the key to finding Pluto.  
__If deemed worthy she will reveal the final clue  
__That will take you to the Earth and the Moon.  
__The clues to finding them lie within their planets namesakes and their powers.  
__They are easy to find if you know where to look._

She knew that she would watch from afar until most of them were found. It would only be after that when she would be allowed out of her solitary confinement.

She added the finishing touches by decorating the edges with each of the planetary symbols in their specific colours before sending it down to Earth to be found in the distant future.

The future that even though there would be war, there would be happiness and love for each of the girls. Even if she never found love she was content in knowing that when reawakened the others would get to live for something other than their duty.

Unfortunately that time would not come for thousands of years until a time after colonies had been re-established on some of the planets and a great war fought with giant machines called Gundams would end. So until then Pluto would watch the world and when the time came she would follow the upbringing of the five very different men that would bring her fellow senshi happiness that they had never known.

* * *

**So that was the prologue! Hope you liked it now for what I need your votes for the pairings!**

**It will most probably be Minako/Trowa because I love that pair and I want at least one the I love! Also because I despise Mako/Trowa and that is what usually happens. I am sorry if that offends but they just look too much like siblings for my liking.**

**So what you can vote for is:**

**Rei with either - Heero / Duo / Wufei / Quatre**

**Makoto with either - Heero / Duo / Wufei / Quatre**

**Ami with either - Heero / Duo / Wufei / Quatre**

**Hotaru with either - Heero / Duo / Wufei / Quatre**

**The next chapter can't be written until I get pairings chosen so please vote soon and quickly! I think I will make it when the couple recieves 7 votes they will be paired together. Don't ask me why 7, i just felt like that number. Please choose wisely and remember not all fav couples can win!**

**Review with votes guys! and the update will happen sooner!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N hey well I know said no more chapters until i have enough reviews to have the pairings chosen but i was able to write this chapter because it is mainly a filler type of chapter and just informs of what the boys have been up to and all that. **

**The next chapter cant be posted until I get enough votes on the pairings! It is really important guys that you review and vote because otherwise i will never get to update because I wont have the pairings chosen! Thanks to those of you that have voted your votes have been counted and vote again if you like!**

**The pairings already chosen are: Minako/Trowa, Haruka/Michiru and Mamoru/Usagi. Sorry to those that don't like but they probably won't be changed.**

**please vote for either**

**Rei - Heero/Duo/Wufei/Quatre**

**Makoto - Heero/Duo/Wufei/Quatre**

**Ami - Heero/Duo/Wufei/Quatre**

**Hotaru - Heero/Duo/Wufei/Quatre**

**Disclaimer: do not own **

* * *

Duo sighed as he opened the door to his small apartment. He lived alone after his break up with Hilde and often found himself missing his friends, the ex-gundam pilots. He hadn't seen any of them in so long. After the war had finished they all went their separate ways. Duo had his own scrap yard but often found himself missing the excitement and adrenaline rush he used to receive from doing missions.

At 25 not much had changed about him, he still had the cheerful indigo eyes, long chestnut braid and cheeky smirk. His fashion sense had changed he still wore mainly black but he hadn't worn the priests outfit since the war ended.

As he walked further into his apartment he saw the light flash on his answering machine. Duo decided to ignore it for the moment as he went through his usual after work routine. He took a shower, changed into clean clothes and grabbed a beer from the fridge before returning back to the answering machine.

"_Duo, I am not sure if you remember me but I am Sally Po. I work for the preventer and I want you to come and work on the newest mission. I could really use somebody like you on this mission. Please come to the preventers head quarters at 8 tomorrow morning for the briefing."_

Duo was shocked to hear from Sally, they had only met a couple of times but he thought she was nice. He was also confused at what she wanted him to work on a mission for. To his knowledge both Wufei and Heero worked for the preventers, why didn't she just get them to do the mission.

He played the message a few more times to make sure that the message was real. After listening to it for the tenth time he decided that he would definitely be going to the briefing. There was no way he was missing the chance to get back into the action.

* * *

25 year old Quatre felt like he was about to pull out his platinum blonde hair as his honest blue eyes scanned the many legal documents on his desk. Sighing slightly he tried to focus back on his work.

After the war ended he took over his father's business full time. The first few years weren't too bad, he got the company running well and back to the top. The bad side to this was that he was always busy and had no time for his friends or a love life, he felt so alone.

He didn't miss the killing or the fighting for his life but he missed his comrades and realised how much they had all come to depend on each other. They had all influenced each other to change for the better and he thought they would be friends long after the war had ended but that thought had been proved false.

Shaking his head out of his old memories he unconsciously smoothed out his light blue business shirt and tan slacks, his entire wardrobe consisted mainly of business attire as that was all he seemed to be nowadays, a business man.

He reached for a document on his table when a knock was heard on his door and his secretary stuck her head in. It was one of his older sisters, who cared nothing for his privacy.

"There is a call for you on line one. I told her that you were extremely busy but she demanded that she talked to you, claimed it was of the upmost importance."

Quatre nodded tiredly before picking up the phone and pressing the button that connected him to line one.

"Hello this is Quatre Winner speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"Good Afternoon Mr Winner, I am not sure if you remember me but my name is Sally Po."

"Of course Miss Po, how are you?"

"I am fine thank you Quatre. I have a favour to ask you Quatre. I am sure you remember that I work for the Preventers and I am quite highly ranked now. There is a new mission, one that is very important. If the mission is a failure the peace you have worked so hard to achieve will disappear. I need the best men working on the mission and even though he have some great employees working here they just aren't good enough. I need you to help on this mission Quatre."

Quatre rubbed his hands across his face. He never really liked war and would definitely shy away from it if possible but Sally sounded desperate. He also suspected that by the best they meant the other gundam pilots as well. He was good at reading people, even over the phone and was excited at the idea of seeing his friends again even if it meant he would be thrust back into fighting.

"Am I correct in assuming Miss Po, that you will be asking all of the former Gundam Pilots to work this mission?"

Sally giggled softly through the phone. "You are very perceptive Quatre. Yes I aim to bring you all back together. You five are the best soldiers I had the pleasure of working with. You all bring something different to the table and work so well together. Not to mention you are all very reliable and I do not want some amateurs on a mission this important. So will you help me?"

Quatre sighed loudly. "If this is as important as you say it is, how can I say no? When and where do I need to be Miss Po?"

The relief in Sally's voice could be clearly heard through the phone line. "I need you to be at the Preventers head quarters at 8 tomorrow morning. Thank you Quatre."

"No problem Miss Po, though I must bid you farewell to try and get through all the work I have before I can began this rather impromptu mission. I will see you tomorrow."

With the last goodbye he hung up the phone with a small smile on his face. As much as he hated the thought of war again he couldn't hide the delight of seeing his old friends and the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

* * *

Trowa wiped the stage make up off his face after the matinee show had finished. After the war he had returned to the circus to work alongside his sister Cathy. The show moved around often and because of this he lost contact with the other ex-pilots.

He was now 26 and looked different than he had when he was a younger. He still had his trademark brown bangs and his beautiful olive skin but his eyes were not as unfeeling as they were once. His emerald eyes were not as dead as they used to be. He still found it hard to freely show emotion and to connect on a social level to others but he had certainly improved through the friendships he had formed with the other pilots.

He had also filled out well, his limbs were long and toned thanks to all the acrobatics he did. He definitely kept his body is shape. His attitude had also slightly changed he was still the silent observer most of the time but know he occasionally had conversations with people other than his sister.

He couldn't help but think the only reason why was because of his past experiences with the other pilots. They had all affected each other and he missed them. He wished that he knew how to contact any of them but because he was on the road so often he was often hard to get in contact with.

Just as he was about to change out of his costume Catherine walked into the room with a letter in her hand.

"Trowa this is an urgent message for you. It is addressed for today, I have no idea how they got it here so quickly."

Trowa thanked her and grabbed the letter and opened it quickly.

_Trowa,_

_My name is Sally Po and I work for the Preventers. I can only hope you receive this letter soon. I need your help in a mission. Your experience and skills are highly needed for this particular mission. I can't tell you anything about this mission until you accept it._

_This mission may take a fair bit of time but if it is a failure will cause peace to end. Please come to the Preventers head quarters at 8 tomorrow morning. _

_I hope to see you then. Yours Sincerely_

_Sally Po. _

Trowa looked up from the letter and turned to Catherine. "I am needed for a mission Catherine."

Catherine's eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears. "No Trowa, you said you weren't doing missions anymore. I don't want to have to worry about whether you are going to come home alive. Why do the Preventers need you? They have plenty of soldiers working for them, please don't go."

Trowa gathered his older sister into his arms. "I am sorry Cathy but they need me, it sounds important. "

Catherine nodded into his chest and Trowa set off to reach the Preventers head quarters in time.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the paper in front of him as he scribbled words quickly on the page. This was the part of the job that Wufei hated. He had finished a mission for the Preventers and had to fill out the paper work. He hated paper work, he wanted to just do the missions and move on.

At least when he was a Gundam Pilot he never had to do any of the paper work. He wasn't sure if there ever was any but he was quite certain that if there was Quatre would have handled it all. That led him to the thought of his old friends. He occasionally saw Heero around as they were both Preventers but both of them preferred to work alone and therefore rarely put on missions together unless they were extremely important or difficult.

As for his other friends he never saw them and as much as he hated to admit, he missed them, even Duo. He thought of how much they could have changed over the last few years. Wufei was now 26 and had to conclude that he didn't change much over the years. He still had his black hair tied tightly back into a ponytail, dark brown almost black eyes and an athletic body. He briefly entertained the fact that maybe Quatre had put on weight from always working behind a desk but for some reason he could not picture Quatre as anything but the slim and surprisingly strong man.

He could on the other hand imagine Duo like that, judging by how much he used to eat. He almost started laughing as he imagined a chubby Duo but he knew that Duo probably kept in good shape too, old habits die hard after all.

He returned his attention to the paper work and just finished it when his computer indicated that he had a new email.

He opened up the email and began reading.

_Wufei,_

_There is a new mission you are needed for. I know you just finished your last mission but I know you can handle it and we need you on the mission. You are one of the best we have to offer and this mission can't be screwed up. You will be working with four other men including Heero Yuy. I know you prefer to work alone but this is a very important mission._

_The briefing is at 8 tomorrow morning. _

_See you then. _

_Sally Po._

Wufei let a small smirk grace his face. He knew he was one of the best but still liked to hear it. He also got to work with Heero again and though it was true he liked to work alone it would be good to catch up with an old friend. Heero wasn't as cold as he used to be and he hadn't seen him for over a year.

He also didn't care that he had just finished a mission, he was happy to work on another one. He clicked on the reply button and wrote his reply.

_Sally,_

_I accept the mission. I will see you in the briefing room at 8._

_Wufei_

* * *

The last of the ex-gundam pilots to receive the message was Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. He too worked at the preventers and looked exactly the same as he had during the war. His brown hair was just as messy, his Prussian eyes just as cold but deep down inside he was slightly different. On missions he kept his cold persona, never showing emotions but when not on missions he would occasionally show the slightest of emotion. It may not seem like much but to him it was a big deal.

He had quickly climbed the ranks as a Preventer and at 25 was the best they had followed by no other than Wufei. He kept himself busy with work and never saw any of his old friends. He didn't miss them that much he just wanted to keep track of them.

He was typing quickly on his computer, hacking into a network of some kind just for practice. As soon as he got in and got out his computer indicated that he had an email. He opened it up to see a message from his superior, Sally Po.

_Heero,_

_We have a new mission for you. As always if the mission is accepted we will give you the information you need to know. You won't be alone on this mission we have four others working with you, one of them being Wufei. We need all of you on the mission because it is extremely important and we need you the best soldier we have working on it. I trust you will help make this mission a success. If you choose to accept the briefing will be at 8 tomorrow morning._

_Sally Po._

Heero read the email quickly and wrote back.

_Mission Accepted_

* * *

**Hope the chapter was ok. Remember to vote for the pairing so I can continue to write the next chapters! I cant write more or even plan out the rest of the fic like I prefer doing because I don't know the pairings. **

**Though at the moment it seems to be Rei/Wufei, Makoto/Duo or Wufei, Ami/Quatre, Hotaru/Duo or Heero but these can easily change with more votes! So please please please vote!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone first off just let me apologise for how long it took me to update! I just got so busy when I got back, work had me come in like everyday it was torture lol but anyway at least I am updating now. It is quite a short chapter and though it involves the boys coming together it doesn't have a huge amount of character interaction. That won't actualy happen till a lot later when the girls come into it. At the moment all the boys are too focused on their missions.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviews and most importantly voted. They have all been counted and the couples chosen. I think it is fairly obvious when you read this chapter to figure out who is paired with who but I will tell you at the bottom the final pairing with the number of votes just to make sure everyone knows. **

**I will also just warn now that the boys will be slightly OOC. They will still have their core personality as in. Heero is stoic and rarely feels emotion. Duo is hyperactive and bubbly. Quatre is polite and sensitive. Trowa is silent and detached. Wufei is chauvenistic and angers easily. BUT with that said it will be too a lesser degree because I think it would be so hard to fall in love with the extreme points of some of the boys personalities and there needs to be romance! It isn't just me changing their personalities becuase it is after the show and I think after the war each of them would have mellowed out a fair bit. I hope that makes sense!**

**Please review but no flaming**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own either sailor moon or gundam wing.**

* * *

Sally Po waited inside the briefing room at the Preventers Headquarters. It was 7.30, leaving half an hour for her to get everything set up. She set up the projector and laid out the five folders of information around the table.

She didn't quite understand everything that was happening but she knew with that the team of ex-gundam pilots would have no trouble completing this mission, they were the best. Each of the boys would bring something different to the team.

Contrary to belief Quatre was the leader not Heero. It just made more sense for Quatre to take the lead. He was the diplomat of the group. He found a way to tell each of the different men what to do and not seem demanding. He was the sweet one that was able to connect on a certain level with each of the team and that was a valuable asset.

Heero was the perfect soldier, with him on the team you could do no wrong. He was always focused and got the job done. It was true that at times he could be cold but he was talented with all sorts of weapons and with the computer.

Wufei was a hot headed man and could explode at the simplest things but he was passionate and an excellent fighter, especially at hand to hand combat. He brought some feeling to the team and spurred them into action.

Trowa was an amazing acrobat and for his tall stature extremely sneaky. He could infiltrate most bases with ease and could get to places that the others couldn't. He was also a great listener and observer. He would be able to get the layout of the land much quicker than the others due to his quiet nature.

Then finally there was Duo. Many didn't understand what he brought to the team but he brought life to the team. He may have liked to goad the others but he brought them out of their shell. He was also fantastic at diversions and could charm ladies like no other.

Though each of them seems completely different they all just mesh together well. When they work in a team they bounce of each other creating strategies that no other team would ever imagine.

Sally was so lost in thought that she didn't see the perfect soldier walk into the room and sit down in front of one of the folders. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Heero, don't scare me like that! What are you doing here you are 20 minutes early?"

Heero stared at her before shrugging. "I'm always early."

Sally couldn't dispute this fact. She just nodded and finished setting up the room. She heard a polite knock on the door and smiled to see Quatre standing there with a slight smile on his face.

"Miss Po, it is good to see you again. How are you?"

Sally smiled and indicated for him to come in. "I am fine thank you Quatre. Please sit down."

Quatre nodded and sat across from Heero smiling widely as he saw Heero sitting there. "Heero, how have you been?"

Heero smirked slightly, "Good and you?"

Quatre smiled back at Heero. "I have been good thank you Heero. I have just been busy with the family business and all."

Heero nodded and Quatre continued talking for a few minutes with Heero adding small comments here and there.

The next to arrive was Wufei, he walked in and smiled slightly to see Quatre chatting away with the typical Heero nodding.

"Yuy, Winner. It is good to see you both. Hello Onna."

Sally rolled her eyes but didn't mind being called onna as he wasn't saying it to her in a degrading way like he used to. She had proven to him that she wasn't weak and he respected her. Heero nodded as Quatre stood up and shook hands with him smiling widely. "Hello Wufei. How are you?"

Wufei plopped down into a chair on one side of Quatre. "Can't complain Winner, just been working here."

Quatre nodded and jumped up as he saw Trowa standing at the door. Quatre walked up to Trowa and gave him a brotherly, manly hug.

"Trowa, I wasn't sure if you would make it! I heard that you were in the circus again and that it was hard to get into contact with you."

Trowa shrugged as he made his way back to the table nodding at Heero and Wufei as he passed. "Sally managed to find a way."

Sally smiled at him and stood at the front of the room as the boys began to catch up on what they had been up to. She noticed that Quatre was the one talking the most but was shocked to find the other three were happy to share their stories as well.

At exactly 8 o'clock Duo finally showed up. He smiled widely as he walked into the room.

"He-man, Q-man, Tro-man and Wu-man. How are you all?"

Quatre let out a laugh as Trowa and Heero smirked slightly. Wufei on the other hand remembered why he sometimes hated spending time with Duo. "Running a bit late aren't you, you braided baka?"

Duo laughed as he sat down beside Heero. "I'm not late Wu-man I was told 8, it is just 8."

Wufei snorted as he glared at Duo. "It is known that you should get to a meeting at least 10 minutes in advance, baka."

The three other men just sighed silently as they watched the bickering pair.

Duo childishly stuck out his tongue as he turned to Sally. "Hey babe, I'm on time aren't I?"

Sally smiled and nodded slightly. "That is correct Duo, but in a way Wufei is also right. I do prefer my soldiers to be at briefings a few minutes before the designated time but since you aren't one of my soldiers I will let it go. Now if it isn't too much trouble I would like to get started, is that okay with you all?"

All of them except Duo nodded, he instead decided to speak. "Sure thing babe, do we just grab one of these folders?"

"Patience, Duo. I asked you all here because for this mission we needed the best team we could assemble. We needed men that could work well together but just as efficiently on their own. You five are the best soldiers the earth has known. All of you have you own specialties and can work together. This mission is of great importance and we cannot fail, that is why we asked you all here, even if you are out of this business.

If each of you could please open your folders you will see that the first page is just an index. Please open to the next page, that is where we will start."

The five men opened up the page to see the logo of a corporation. It was the symbol for earth in black with a gold sideways 8, the symbol for infinity weaved into it. Next to it was a picture of a man. He had orange hair with light icy blue eyes. He seemed to smirk at the camera appearing as though he had a huge ego.

"This man is Anton Gonis. He is the head of the company called Eon. They used to specialise in weaponry before the end of the war and we believe that they are still working on it even now that we have peace and he used to be a part of OZ. They claim to be a legit business but we know that they have underground illegal operations and as much as we would love to just shut them down we have no proof.

He has enough money to do pretty much whatever he wants but that is not the worse part. We know that he wants to start more wars because that will enable him to sell more weapons. We believe that one of his underground operations is training of an enormous army. This army is mainly made out of the soldiers that used to work for OZ. The ones that went into hiding when they knew they were going to lose and some that have been broken out of prison to join their cause.

They have been expanding their base and training all of the members in all sorts of combat imaginable. Since we no longer use machines to fight they are experts in hand to hand, sword fighting, modern and ancient weapons. They want to start another war, they want to bring the peace we have known to an end.

They have been trying to find a way to do this for years but have never figured out how to do it. We had hoped that they would never strike but unfortunately they have found something that could help them take over the world.

In an archaeological dig in the northern hemisphere in a part used to be called Crystal Tokyo, archaeologists discovered a crystal plaque. If you turn past all the information on Eon you will find a picture of the plaque. "

At that point she turned on the projector to show the translated text of the plaque. The men all turned their head to read the writing.

"As you can see it was written in the dead language of Japanese. Not many people can read it but the Archaeologists managed to find a team that could translate it.

The text was translated and documented and this is what they came up with.

_There are ten that once had the power and will once more_

_Though if they are found they will be stronger than before _

_From their patron god they were granted the power_

_To protect the world from those that wish to cause destruction_

_The ten are found at different places on the earth_

_Each place corresponding to the planet of their birth _

_The first four that must be found are Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus._

_When those four have been recovered find Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus._

_The seven will each have the key to finding Pluto._

_If deemed worthy she will reveal the final clue_

_That will take you to the Earth and the Moon._

_The clues to finding them lie within their planets namesakes and their powers._

_They are easy to find if you know where to look."_

Duo snorted after Sally read out the text. "What kind of instruction is that, it isn't even a riddle or anything."

Sally shook her head as Heero wacked Duo on the back of the head. "I don't think it was intended to be a riddle, it is just there as a sort of guide to finding the ten powerful people. All I know is that Eon wants to find them and convince them to fight for evil rather than god. It would be easy to convince them to fight for the wrong cause as they wouldn't know any better.

We have had a team of our best researchers working on trying to figure out the location of the ten people. We gave them two weeks to figure out as much as they could and to give us points to start our search and they came up with most of the locations. We can only hope that they are correct since Eon currently have their researchers working on finding the locations as well.

They have come up with where the first four will be. These are the ones represented by the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter.

I will assign each of you to go to the location we have discovered to retrieve the warriors."

Duo who miraculously stayed silent for most of the talk decided to speak up. "Unless I am stupider than I thought I count four of them and five of us?"

Sally nodded at Duo and explained the situation. "One of the warriors is in a very remote and dangerous location. Due to that we are pairing two of you up to go and find that one."

All of the boys nodded and Sally grabbed 5 smaller coloured. There were 2 hunter green ones, a crimson red folder, an ice blue one and a vibrant orange folder. She then walked to each of the boys and handed them each one.

Sally placed the red folder in front of Wufei, the blue one in front of Quatre, the orange one to Trowa and the green folders were placed in front of Heero and Duo.

"These folders contain the locations of where we believe the first four warriors are located. It has the basic information of the planet, god associated with it and information on the reasoning behind the location. There will be a plane waiting for each of you to take you to your location. The folders have been sealed as we don't want the information getting into the wrong hands. Each of you will fly your own planes and the only form of contact will be to me. I was going to allow each of you to contact each other but I want you to retrieve the warriors as fast as possible and with no distractions.

Once you have found the warrior restrain him and bring him back to the Sanq Kingdom. We will have to set up a safe house to test out the powers of the warriors and to re-connect them to society, we know nothing about them and would like them to pose as little threat as possible to the world."

"We could set up a safe house at one of my homes. It would be no problem, I will just make sure none of my sisters are there and only have my most trusted staff there."

Sally looked over at Quatre and nodded. "That would be lovely Quatre, choose the most remote one and hopefully one with a training centre, medical room and a place to lock them up if need be."

Quatre nodded and wrote down the address of the most remote house he could think of that had those features. The one he thought of was a beautiful four storey house. The basement had a small medical treatment facility, that they could use to treat the warriors but also restrain them and a gym to test their powers. The ground level was like a meeting point it had a kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry and bathroom. The first level was where all the rooms were located, there were 14 rooms all decorated differently and all very spacious. On this level there were also 8 bathrooms so that each room either had its own bathroom or shared one with the adjacent room. The third floor was for the hired help.

Sally thanked Quatre before turning back to the group. "We would like you to head off tomorrow morning at whatever time suits you, but I mean before midday Duo. Please take the time tonight to read through your booklets. When you are ready to leave tomorrow, your transportation will be ready for you. Just come in tomorrow and I will have soldiers waiting to show you to your planes. Tonight I will send some of your belongings to the safe house, waiting for your safe arrival. I wish all of you the best of luck and will be in contact with you throughout this whole mission. You are dismissed."

Each of the men nodded towards Sally before heading off to their rooms for the night to get read their folders.

* * *

**Okay to now just clear everything up. I know it is stupid to have 2 go to find the one girl but because Hotaru is an outer she needs to be found after the inners. I decided that the location where Mako is found would probably be quite difficult to reach so it wouldn't be too bad to have 2 go get her and I didn't want to just leave one guy behind how boring for him! Why Heero and Duo together? because of the pairings basically and as much as they fight they are good friends. **

**The bit you have all been waiting for... **

**the pairings... They are**

**Mina and Trowa (duh) though I did get quite a few people saying they were happy to see this couple. I am so glad about that since I usually like the odd pairings.**

****

Rei and Wufei - He won with a total of 7 votes beating out Quatre who came in second with 5 votes!

Makoto and Duo - With a total of 8 votes beating Wufei who ended with 5 votes.

Ami and Quatre - Quatre won with 8 votes pretty much hands down the next one was Heero with 3 votes.

Hotaru and Heero - Seemed to be the most popular couple with 9 votes Duo coming second with 3 votes.

Since Hotaru and Heero are paired it will take a while for that romance to blossom. She wont be found for quite a few chapters and because of that that romance will take longer. Sorry blame her for being an outer not an inner :P

Thanks to all that voted and I'm sorry that not everyone could get the pairing they wanted. If it was my choice none of these would be chosen they are not my favourites but I do think that they will be interesting to write since I don't pair these couples together often.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, yes I am back! I finally got the Hard-drive taken out of my broken laptop and loaded all the information of that onto my mums computer which I have now sort of taken over (hehe) So the chapter i had writen was retrieved yay! I am so happy now i hvae the drive to write the stories again since I wont need to rewrite the chapters!**

**With the next four chapters, it is like they are all happening simultaneously but to stop the confusion I wrote them in chunks following one of the boys. So don't think that one was found before the others, basically they were all found around about the same time. I just didn't want to be changing point of views throughout the chapter. This chapter will be following Quatre, and then will be Trowa, followed by Wufei and finally Duo and Heero. If you didn't notice I am going in order of the planets. This was because I am trying not to be to bias with my favourite characters and trying to have them featured equally, apart from like the outers, usa and mamo since it will take them a while to show up. Sorry for all those waiting for Heero/Hotaru romance that won't be for a while. I will hopefully get the next four chapters up quickly as to get all of the point of views done and for the inners to be reunited.**

**In the next chapters there will be stuff about the planets, mythology etc and most of the facts I wrote about are correct. In particular the mytholofy part of it since I am a huge fan of greek mythology. The parts about the planets are also mostly true facts except for a few things that I made up to make the powers match better. Let me just say I am so glad Saturn and Pluto don't get a thing like that because those two are slightly messed up! Anyways so in this there isn't actually ice on mercury since Mars is the only planet that is proven to have water. If there are any questions you want to ask me about those facts just leave it in the review and I will get back to you. That part may also be a little boring if you arent slightly nerdy like I am. I enjoy learning things like that but if you dont it can be skipped it just basically shows why the senshi have some of their powers and personalities. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I am so happy to be updating but I am not sure how frequently I will update after all it is close to Christmas and working in retail always gets busier around this time of the year so I will have less time to write but I will continue updating jsut not super frequently. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Quatre arrived at the hotel he was staying at soon after the meeting. He would have loved to spend more time with the other pilots but he knew that most of them would dive straight into this mission. Maybe he could convince them to go to dinner, most of them would have read their folders since the meeting only took about an hour.

Quatre sighed before he sat down holding the blue folder tightly in his hand. He was eager to find out more about who he was assigned to find but right at that moment he was still a bit shocked that the peace they had fought so hard to maintain was being threatened.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and memories he opened up the blue folder to see the first page with the picture of the planet Mercury and its planetary symbol. He turned the page and began to read.

_Mercury is the innermost planet in the Solar System named after the Roman god Mercury. It is bright when viewed from Earth but not easily seen due to angular separation from the Sun and thus can be viewed only in morning or evening twilight._

_Mercury has a similar appearance to the moon, it is heavily cratered with smooth planes, ice is usually found in each of these craters due to the extreme cold temperatures that the planet can reach. The cold temperatures are reached due to the lack of the planet's atmosphere, allowing the heat to be lost from the planet when the surface is no longer facing the Sun. The coldest points are the poles and are completely covered in ice, much like Earth's North and South Poles. _

_The planet has no natural satellites and no real distinguishing features, unlike some of the other planets. It is the smallest of the 'inner planets' with an equatorial radius of 2439.7 km. _

_A solar day on Mercury lasts about 176 Earth days, which is about twice as long as Mercury's orbital period, which is roughly 88 Earth days. As a result, a Mercury year is about 0.5 Mercury days long and one Mercury day lasts approximately two Mercury Years._

_The planetary or astronomical symbol for Mercury is a stylised version of Hermes caduceus, which is the Greek equivalent of the god the planet was named after._

Quatre took in the information, noting that it was only the basic information on the planet and in quite simple terms. He turned the page to see a picture of what he assumed to be either Hermes or Mercury. He briefly entertained the notion that the warriors they would be searching for would be the actual gods the planets were named after but quickly dismissed the thought at how ludicrous that sounded. He quickly studied the picture of Mercury. It was a man, covered only in a cloth with a hat and winged sandals on his feet. Also in the picture there was a cockerel, tortoise and he was holding a funny looking staff in his hand. Quatre was thoroughly confused by everything in the picture but knew that after reading the information about Mercury it would soon make sense.

_Mercury was a Roman God equivalent to the Greek God Hermes. Hermes is the more well known of the two as it was believed that many of the Roman Gods were associated with the first existing Greek Gods. Due to this fact, the information given will be that of the Greek God Hermes._

_Hermes was the son of Zeus and the nymph Maia born on Mount Cyllene in Arcadia and was one of the twelve Olympian Gods known best for his role as the messenger of the god. He would deliver messages not only between the gods but from the gods to the mortals. Hermes had lesser known role, due to his cunning and intelligence he was also the god of commerce, thieves, travellers and a guide to the underworld._

_His symbols include winged sandals also known as talaria, the tortoise the cockerel or rooster, winged hat and caduceus. The winged sandals were given to him as messenger of the gods, it allowed him to fly freely between the immortal world, mortal world and the underworld. The tortoise was symbol of his invention of the lyre, which was created from the tortoiseshell and the rooster represented the herald of the new day. The most famous of his symbols was the caduceus which is a herald's staff with two serpents intertwined around it and wings on the top. This was a gift given to him by the God of the Sun Apollo in exchange for the lyre._

_He had many children such as Pan – god of nature, Hermaphroditus – immortal son of Hermes and Aphrodite who was changed into an androgynous being, Tyche- goddess of prosperity and Autolycus – Prince of thieves and Odysseus' grandfather. _

_He is said to reside on Mount Olympus with the other twelve Olympian Gods._

Quatre didn't know all of the names mentioned and decided that he would later research a bit more on Greek and Roman Mythology, just to get more knowledge. Turning to the last two pages of the folder there was a map with a blue dot over an island and information on the location of the Mercurial Warrior and why the researchers believed that this was the place to find him.

_The warrior from Mercury's location is on Mount Kyllini. It is a mountain on the Peloponnesus peninsula in Greece. This is the modern day name for the Mount Cyllene in Arcadia, the place where Hermes/Mercury was said to be born. _

_There is an observatory located where the actual cave that Hermes was located that hasn't been used in years. The cave goes underneath the observatory but can no longer be accessed. Through thorough research this is the only location that has a connection to Hermes/Mercury that isn't Mount Olympus._

_The first thought was that all warriors would be located on Mount Olympus but with further research facts about where the Gods were born were unearthed._

_This place also could connect to the planet Mercury as the observatory studied mainly the inner planets but specifically Mercury._

Quatre looked for more reasoning to why the researchers thought that Mount Kyllini was the right place for him to go but he couldn't find any more information. He was unsure of whether the Observatory was the right place to look; there just wasn't a lot of evidence to support the conclusion.

He sighed before closing the folder and grabbing out his laptop to research more on Mercury the planet, Mercury the god, Hermes, Mount Kyllini, Greek and Roman Mythology. After spending hours reading up on all the topics he too agreed that the Mount Kyllini would be the best place to look. If they were wrong they could always find somewhere else to look.

Before Quatre knew it, it was time for dinner but after all his research and reading he didn't feel like eating with the others. There was something that was at the back of his mind when he read up on all this information, like there was something missing.

He knew that there as one more thing associated with Mercury, one that he could only vaguely remember hearing about once before but he couldn't quite remember it and it was frustrating him to no end.

He quickly ate dinner before returning back into his room to re-read everything. He hoped that by going over everything that the thing he was searching for would just appear but he was having no such luck.

When the sun was setting Quatre decided to call it a night. He got into bed and thought more about the god Hermes and how he liked the sound of the god. He was so interesting and such an enigma. In one way he was an intelligent, loyal god but in others he was cunning and a thief. Quatre wondered if the warrior would be like that, if he was like that how could they trust him.

Sighing Quatre closed his eyes and tried to relax. He eventually fell to sleep and dreamed the same dream he had been having for the last month or so, coincidentally when the crystal plaque had been discovered.

His dream always consisted of a girl that he could only ever see the back of. She had short blue hair and delicate body shape. The curves on her body were subtle and she was dressed in a blue dress. In her hands was what appeared to be a small blue palm pilot. Whenever he got close to seeing her face she would always disappear before he saw any of her features. A voice always followed this and it always said the same thing.

"Soon, you will free her and show her that following her logic is not everything that sometimes the heart knows better. She will need you, protect her Quatre."

After the words were spoken he would awaken with a small headache and more questions than answers. That night was no different he woke up bright and early thanks to the dream and wondered what it could possibly mean. He was always one to follow his emotions, due to his ability as an empath and this time would be no different. He felt himself developing some sort of feelings for the girl even though he had never met her. He knew how stupid it sounded but he couldn't stop trusting his intuition that he would meet her eventually.

He slowly got out of his bed and took a shower before deciding on his outfit for the day. He decided on a loose pair of tan slacks, a white t-shirt with a long sleeve blue business shirt over the top. He knew he would be going up a mountain but according to his research the mountain wasn't too difficult to climb and wouldn't take an awful lot of time.

After eating breakfast he grabbed a bag and packed some supplies which included a first aid kit, water, food and matches. He placed the blue folder in the bag and was finally ready to go.

Quatre arrived at the preventer's headquarters at 9.00 am and was greeted by Sally.

"Quatre how are you?"

"Fine thank you Miss Po and how are you?"

Sally smiled at Quatre. "I am a little worried about these missions but I am sure everything will be fine. Now if you follow me I will show you to your transportation."

Quatre nodded and followed Sally through a busy corridor and into an elevator. She pressed the button that took them to the roof and the two waited in comfortable silence. When the elevator stopped the two stepped out to see only two small planes remaining.

Quatre stared at the plane and then turned to Sally in disbelief.

"Am I the second last to arrive?"

Sally chuckled softly and nodded. "Heero, Duo and Wufei arrived earlier this morning. I am just waiting for Trowa now."

Quatre nodded and remembered that Duo was going on the mission with Heero therefore would be made to get up bright and early to begin the mission. Suddenly it all made sense as to why he was one of the last to arrive.

"Here are the codes to get the plane started and the location is already programmed in. It hopefully won't take you too long to get there. The GPS says it will take roughly two hours. Just keep on course and radio me if there are any problems."

Sally proceeded to hand over a piece of paper with the codes on it and a device that looked like a walkie talkie but could communicate to base from pretty much anywhere on the earth.

Quatre nodded and placed the radio in his bag before climbing into the cockpit. He entered the codes and the small plane started up. He didn't need to do much on the plane as it was following autopilot. He just kept on eye on everything to ensure a safe ride.

The ride to Greece was smooth and Quatre greatly enjoyed seeing the scenery, Greece was truly beautiful. He landed the plane and stepped out into the warm air before heading off getting a car to drive to Mount Kyllini.

As he drove Quatre could not get past the feeling that he was missing something really important about Mercury. He tried to get the thought off his mind by concentrating on all the facts he had learnt about Mercury and Hermes but it was not working.

He sighed out of relief when he finally arrived at Mount Kyllini. He slowly began his trek up the mountain observing the sights around him. After he was three quarters of the way up the mountain the air around him started to become cooler. Quatre shivered slightly as he continued walking up the mountain, admiring the scenary. He wondered why people rarely travelled up this mountain it was beautiful.

Finally he reached the top of the mountain and saw the small white observatory sitting on the mountain. Quatre was still doubtful of this being the right place but as he got closer he felt a stirring in his heart making him feel close to something, but he did not know what.

He took a breath as he opened the door to the old observatory. A gust of freezing cold air hit him as he stepped inside. Quatre rubbed his arms trying to keep warm.

Taking a moment to adjust to the cold Quatre decided he should take a quick look around, the less time he was in the place the better. He quickly walked through the observatory until he found a staircase that led downstairs.

Quatre quickly made his way down the stairs and stopped when he came to what appeared to be a big freezer. He looked inside to see a huge blue crystal that was glowing slightly.

Quatre was at a loss at how to get into the room until he saw the symbol of Mercury made out of blue crystal on the door. He walked over to it and traced the symbol. He tried to push in the symbol and jumped backwards as a small control panel and screen popped out from the ceiling at his eye level.

The screen lit up and words started to appear on the screen.

_What Walks on four feet in the morning, two in the afternoon and three at night?_

Quatre frowned as he read the riddle displayed on the screen. He thought long and hard about it but was unable to come up with the answer. Sighing he sat down and took out his radio to contact someone for help when he remembered that he hadn't had signal from about half way up the mountain and he didn't want to walk that far.

Instead he sat down and started to go over different answers in his head. For some reason he thought he should know the answer, suddenly it hit him that was the riddle from the myth of Oedipus.

The myth of Oedipus was like Greek and Roman mythology extremely outdated, hell if Quatre was to think about it they were probably considered ancient and boring back in the 21st Century. The only reason Quatre remembered the book was because he studied it when he was trying to learn more about psychology due to his empathic abilities.

Freud a 20th Century psychologist had used the name Oedipus Complex to explain the origin of certain neuroses in childhood. This complex was defined as a male child's unconscious desire for the exclusive love of his mother. Quatre was intrigued by Freud's study as he never knew his mother and neither did any of his friends. He researched the subject further and discovered the origin of the name. He read the story but his interest in psychology was soon gone from his mind after the war was finished and he was in charge of his father's company.

He thanked Allah at that moment, for his empathic abilities which caused him to like psychology and discover Oedipus. It was times like that where he believed that things like fate did exist because if it wasn't him that was to retrieve the Mercurial warrior he doubted that any of the other ex-pilots would know the answer to the riddle.

He smiled softly as he typed the simple three letter word answer on the little control panel.

_Man_

As soon as he pressed enter the symbol of Mercury retracted into the door like it was a button being pressed. Quatre watched entranced as the freezer began to fill with a smoky gas substance. He saw the gas envelope the crystal and realised that the gas was liquid nitrogen as the crystal was soon frozen.

The gas stopped when the blue crystal was completely frozen. Quatre nearly jumped out his skin when the crystal shattered and the door to the freezer swung open. A figure fell to the floor surrounded by the shattered crystal.

Quatre rushed forward to the fallen figure and turned bright red when he finally got close enough to see it clearly. There lying on the floor was a naked woman, she only had subtle curves but he could still clearly see that it was a woman, a beautiful woman with short blue hair.

Quatre tried to avert his eyes but he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was the girl from his dreams. When the surprise finally wore off Quatre cursed inwardly for not immediately covering her up. He was a gentleman and he was gawking at her like... like... like Duo!

He quickly shed his business shirt and attempted to dress her with his eyes firmly shut. He managed to get the shirt on but he soon realised that there was no way he would be able to do up the buttons with his eyes closed. He pulled the two sided together and peeked one eye open followed by the other when he saw that he had at least successfully covered her feminine body parts. Quatre quickly did up the buttons and lifted her gently up in his arms before walking out of the observatory and walking down the mountain.

He was half way down the mountain when a thought hit him. The powerful warriors that were going to protect the world were females and then he remembered of a story he hadn't heard since he was 5 years old. The tale of the legendary Sailor Senshi.

* * *

**Hope it was okay guys! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - So I finally got round to revising this chapter. I just changed Trowa's height and a few other things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise**

After Trowa was dismissed from the meeting he returned to his small motel room do have a nap. What most people didn't realise about Trowa was that he was a night person. It wasn't that he couldn't function during the morning he just preferred the night due to his life in the circus that mainly had the shows at night and because he could easily disappear into the shadows at night time.

Trowa had been so used to getting up around mid-morning and going to bed well after midnight due to his act in the circus. He had also been in such a rush to get to Sanq Kingdom that he didn't get much sleep so he took the chance to take a nap.

During his nap he had the same recurring dream. It started with him holding a red ribbon in his hand and then whenever he would look up he would see the back of a woman with long golden blonde hair flowing freely around her. She was clad in an orange gown and was always staring off into space. He would always try to yell out to her but no sound would come out of his mouth but that didn't matter it seemed that she always understood. The girl would then turn around as a bright light erupted behind her hiding her features from him, she was just a silhouette. Trowa would start to reach for her when she would let out a small sad laugh before shaking her head and turning away from him and walking into the light.

After she disappeared from his sight the light would die down leaving him surrounded by darkness, he would suddenly feel empty and alone. Just before he would wake up a voice was always heard.

"Soon you will free her and show her that she deserves the love that she wishes to have. The love that she has believed she would never find. You will be the one to break her self-inflicted curse. She will need you Trowa, help her, protect her."

Trowa woke up after the dream around lunch time he quickly had something to eat before beginning to read the orange folder he was given. He opened it up to see a picture of the planet Venus and its planetary symbol. He knew that Venus and the moon were colonised now but the information given in the folder was to be information from before it was colonised.

_The planet Venus is the second closest to the Sun in the Solar System. Venus orbits the Sun once every 224.7 Earth days and one day on Venus consists of 243 Earth days, by far the slowest rotation of all the planets. One Venus year is about 1.92 Venus days long. It has no natural satellites._

_It is often called Earth's sister or twin planet due to its similar size, gravity and bulk composition. Its equatorial radius is __6,051.8 km_. _Venus has a very dense atmosphere consisting of mainly carbon dioxide. A younger Venus was believed to have Earth like oceans but as the planets temperature rose they evaporated leaving a dusty dry desertscape with many slab-like rocks. _

_The planet reaches extremely high temperatures often exceeding 460 degrees Celsius, hotter than the temperature of Mercury reaches. This is due to the carbon dioxide in the atmosphere that causes the strongest Greenhouse effect in the Solar System. The temperature does not vary much during the night and day, staying relatively the same. Due to the temperatures Venus is sometimes said to resemble hell._

_Venus is the second brightest object in the night sky proceeded only by the moon. It reaches its maximum brightness shortly before sunrise and shortly after sunset. It is due to this that the planet has also been known as the Morning Star or Evening Star._

_About 80% of the Venusian surface is covered by smooth volcanic plains, consisting of 70% plains with wrinkle ridges and 10% smooth or lobate plains. As well as the impact craters, mountains, and valleys commonly found on rocky planets, Venus has a number of unique surface features. Among these are flat-topped volcanic features called __farra__, which look somewhat like pancakes and range in size from 20–50 km across, and 100–1,000 m high; radial, star-like fracture systems called __novae__; features with both radial and concentric fractures resembling spider webs, known as __arachnoids__; and __coronae__, circular rings of fractures sometimes surrounded by a depression. These features are volcanic in origin. _

_The planet is also referred as the golden planet due to the yellowish orange tinge to the planet. It also has an abundance of metals and because of that is the planet most associated with metal._

_The astronomical or planetary symbol for Venus is the same as that used in biology for the female sex. It is a circle with a small cross underneath it. The symbol also represents femininity and in Western alchemy stood for the metal copper. The symbol for Venus has also been understood to stand for the mirror of the goddess._

_The most unique things about Venus are its orbit, its rotation and its namesake. All the planets orbit the sun in an elliptical rotation, Venus is the closest to being circular with an eccentricity of less than 0.01. Venus' rotation differs from all the other planets in a significant way. The other planets in the Solar System all rotate on their own axis counter clockwise where as Venus rotates clockwise in a retrograde rotation. Finally Venus is the only planet to be named after a female god._

Trowa read the information and was intrigued, especially about how the planet differed from the others. He then turned the page to see a beautiful painting which he recognized as the Birth of Venus by Botticelli. He again turned the page to read the information of the goddess.

_The goddess Venus was the Roman Goddess of Love and Beauty and was equivalent to the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. Both Aphrodite and Venus are fairly predominant goddesses in both mythologies but since Aphrodite is believed to be the myth that Venus was taken from and the more predominant goddess, the information in this booklet will focus on Aphrodite._

_Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. She was also known as Cytherea (Lady of Cythera), Cypris (Lady of Cyprus), Acidalia, Pandemos and Cerigo. These names were used in specific areas of Greece but when the cities combined the lesser names were abandoned and the name Aphrodite was adopted. Myrtles, doves, sparrows, horses and swans are sacred to her._

_According to myths Aphrodite was born of the sea foam near Paphos in Cyprus. After the titan Cronus severed his father, Uranus' genitals and threw them behind him into the sea. A white foam arose from the mortal flesh and from the foam Aphrodite was born. She was born fully grown as an adult and had no childhood._

_In many myths she is characterized as vain, ill-tempered and easily offended but in other myths she is believed to have more depth to her personality but many prefer to focus on only her outer appearance._

_Aphrodite is one of the twelve Olympian gods that are said to reside on Mount Olympus. She is also one of the few gods to be married. Due to Aphrodite's immense beauty, Zeus was frightened that she would be the cause of violence between the other gods. It was because of this he married her off to Hephaestus, the lame god of smithing. _

_She was unhappy with her loveless married and often found solace with other lovers. The most famous of her trysts was with Ares, the god of war. She also had affairs with Zeus – king of the gods, Poseidon – god of the seas, Hermes – messenger of the gods, Dionysus – god of wine and ecstasy and the mortals Adonis, Achises and Butes to name a few._

_Aphrodite is featured in many stories including the story of Eros and Psyche, Adonis, The judgement of Paris and Pygmalion and Galatia. _

_She had many children from her many affairs. Phobos, Deimos, Adreistia, Harmonia, The Erotes (Eros, Anteros, Himeros and Pothos) were the children of Aphrodite and Ares. She had one child Rhode from Poseidon. Hermes fathered the children of Tyche, Peitho, Eunomia, Hermaphroditos and from Dionysus she had the Charities or Graces (Thalia, Euphronsyne and Aglea) and Priapus._

_Overall Aphrodite is one of the most famous Goddesses of all time and one of the most misunderstood. _

Trowa stare at the words feeling a mixture of emotions. In one way he was inclined to believe that Aphrodite was a jealous, vain woman but something inside of him would not let himself fully believe that notion. He instead wanted to believe that underneath her appearance she was different, that she was misunderstood.

Trowa also wondered if maybe just maybe the warrior was a female, after all the planet Venus was different from all the other planets by name and by the way it rotated. Who is to say that the warrior wasn't female?

He shook that thought from his mind and focused on the next page which had a map and information on the location written below it. The map had on orange dot over an island.

_The location of the Venusian warrior is located in Pafos, Cyprus at the Petra Tou Romiou. The Petra Tou Romiou is the 'rock of the Greek' and also known as Aphrodite's rock. It is a sea stack in Pafos and said to be the birth place of Aphrodite. _

_There are other places that the Venusian warrior could be due to the connections of Venus or Aphrodite to particular locations but many of these have been destroyed and never rebuilt. The Petra Tou Romiou has never been destroyed and has the strongest connection to Aphrodite. _

_The location is known as one of the most romantic and beautiful spots in the world and that again connects it to the Goddess of Love and Beauty. _

Trowa agreed that the Petra Tou Romiou would probably be where the Venusian warrior would be located. He was intrigued with the thought of Aphrodite and decided to research more about her, particularly the myths that she was predominant in.

He read the story of Eros and Psyche and disliked the Aphrodite portrayed in that myth. Aphrodite was a jealous, spiteful woman in the myth, jealous of Psyche's beauty. She treated Psyche horribly because of her jealousy and tried to keep the two lovers apart. The other story that had portrayed Aphrodite badly was the Judgement of Paris. It seemed that Aphrodite was one of the main causes for the Trojan War. It was her that promised Paris the hand of the most beautiful mortal in the world, Helen who was already married.

Trowa then moved on to the next to myths mentioned in the information given to him.

In the myth involving Adonis, Aphrodite had found the abandoned baby Adonis and saved his life by taking him to Persephone to take care of. She came and visited him when he was older and he turned into a handsome man. She fell for his good looks and a fight started between Persephone and Aphrodite about where Adonis would spend his time. Zeus intervened and said he would spend one third of his time with Aphrodite, one third with Persephone and the last third he would decide between the two. Adonis chose to spend the extra third of his time with Aphrodite.

The two were in love and though Aphrodite was not a hunter she learnt how to hunt so that the two could spend more time together. She had to leave him for a short time due to her duties being neglected. She left him with a warning, do not attack an animal that shows no fear. Adonis disregarded this advice doubting her skills as a huntress. After she leaves Adonis came across an enormous wild boar, which was said to be Ares jealous of Aphrodite's constant doting on Adonis. The boar attacked Adonis and castrates him and ended up dying from the blood loss. Aphrodite rushed back to his side but she was too late to save him and could only mourn over his body.

Trowa liked the portrayal of Aphrodite in Adonis' story. It showed that she was capable of love and compassion. It showed her with more depth, her willingness to save the baby, learn to hunt to spend more time with Adonis and even her commitment to her duties.

The other story that Trowa liked the portrayal of Aphrodite in was the myth of Pygmalion and Galatea. Pygmalion was a sculptor who had never found a woman worthy of his love. Aphrodite took pity on him and decided to show him the wonders of love. After a dream of Aphrodite he was inspired to make a woman out of ivory resembling Aphrodite, he called her Galatea. Pygmalion fell in love with the statue and could not live without her. He asked to be turned into a statue so he could be with her. Aphrodite took pity on him and brought the sculpture to life and the two were married.

The myth was strange but it again showed the compassionate side of the goddess, the one that valued true love above anything else. Trowa was confused as to who the true goddess was. Was she the jealous, vain, spiteful goddess or the compassionate woman that valued love?

Trowa groaned at his thoughts and lay down on his bed to clear his thoughts. He kept on wondering why he cared so much about what Aphrodite was truly like. He wasn't going to find Aphrodite, he was going to find the Venusian warrior, a tough fighter that would help defend their world.

He had a late dinner and like Quatre re-read all of his information before returning to bed well after midnight. He again had the same dream as always and even though the dream confused him he always awoke happier from it, like she helped him to feel whole.

He prepared himself for the trip, having a quick shower and choosing his clothes for the day. He decided on a pair of denim jeans, a green polo shirt and a black leather jacket. He packed a small bag of emergency supplies, a bit of food, water, first aid kit, torch, matches and a pair of board shorts for when he had to get close to the water. As he was about to leave he remembered to grab some equipment required for rock climbing, mainly rope and hooks. This was because he remembered from the research that people couldn't get to the rocks unless climbing down the cliffs.

After he was fed, packed and dressed Trowa returned to the Preventers headquarters arriving at 10.00 am. He was greeted by Sally who knew he wasn't a huge fan of talking, so she took him directly to where his plane was waiting.

Trowa was not surprised to see the only the one plane left. Heero and Wufei were always up early for missions and since Duo was paired with Heero he would be forced to get up early or face a gun.

Sally turned to Trowa and handed him a piece of paper and his radio device.

"That is the code to get the plane started. The location has been programmed into the GPS and all you need to do is keep it on course. It shouldn't take you too long to get there, luckily for you the location you are going to is fairly remote so it should be easy enough for you to find a location nearby to land and quickly make your way there without the use of any other vehicles. Radio me if you have any problems Trowa."

Trowa nodded and climbed into the cockpit of the plane. He entered the code and the plane took off. As Sally said the flight wasn't too long, he looked out of the windows to see a few stacks of rocks in the ocean before he noticed the one he would need to go to. He was about to look away when something caught his eye. There seemed to be a reflection of light coming off one of the rocks. Trowa studied it until it was out of his sight. The rock only seemed to shine in one tiny place.

He took a mental note of the fact and soon landed the plane in an abandoned field nearby. He walked over to the cliff nearby and saw Petra Tou Romiou. He took out the rope and hooks from his back pack so that he would be able to climb down the cliff. Luckily for Trowa the waters didn't seem very rough today and from his estimate would only reach just above his knees.

He quickly attached the rope to a sturdy looking tree before changing into his board shorts. He contemplated taking off his jacket and shirt as well but decided that the water definitely wouldn't reach that high.

Trowa made quick work of climbing down the cliff, putting his acrobatics skills to good use. There was a bit of dry land before he made his way into the water, with his shoes still on as he didn't want to cut his feet.

He walked through the water slowly enjoying the soft breeze and cool Blue Ocean. By the time he reached the actual rocks the water was at knee level just wetting the bottom of his boardies. He took a minute to walk around the stack of rocks trying to figure out how this place could possibly have a warrior hidden somewhere.

It was then he remembered the shine off the rock that he saw from the plane. Trowa stepped closer to the big stack of rocks studying each one carefully until he found what he was looking for.

On one of the rocks there was a palm sized symbol of Venus made from beautiful orange crystal. It was protruding from the rock slightly and caught the sun making it sparkle. Trowa examined the crystal to find that if he touched it lightly it would move back into the rock slightly.

He figured out that it must be a button or something similar so he put his palm onto the crystal and pushed in. The crystal retracted into the rock causing some of the rock to crumble revealing that the rock was hollow. Trowa took out his torch and made his way into the rock.

He was surprised to see that the formation of rocks appeared to be mostly hollow. Some of the rocks were creating a small maze. He eventually found his way into the centre of the rock stack. The room was lit up only by a small stream of sunlight that made its way in through a hole in the rocks. The sun shone down illuminating a large orange crystal causing it to shine brightly.

Trowa stared at the crystal in awe, it was beautiful and slightly transparent. He could see the outline of something inside it. In a way it reminded him of seeing the fossilised insects in amber in museums.

He took a step closer to the crystal and could make out the figure of the object encased in the crystal. He reached a shaky hand out to the crystal, as soon as he touched the object the crystal started to shine brighter.

Trowa removed his hand and watched as the crystal shone, until he had to close his eyes from the brightness. He tried to look but the light was too bright. When the light died down and he was finally able to open his eyes he saw a body lying on the floor surrounded by orange crystal hearts, like the crystal had shattered into the smaller shapes.

He stared at the body unable to move, the body in front of him was clearly female. He could tell this by the fact that the female had no clothes on. Trowa who usually wasn't one for noticing females (not that he noticed males either!) or for blushing was now doing both of those things.

His olive skin had turned slightly red as his eyes raked over the woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the perfect body, it was toned, with a smooth very slightly tanned complexion. He quickly averted his eyes when he registered where he was staring.

It was then that he noticed her gorgeous face and golden blonde hair that seemed to be shining from the soft sunlight.

Trowa lent down and gently brushed the hair away from her face before taking off his jacket and dressing her in it. Since he was so tall at 6'4 and she seemed to be only around 5'6 the jacket reached about mid way down her thighs, luckily covering all of her female parts. He gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style back out of the rocks into the sunlight.

Though unconscious she seemed to respond to the sunlight, like it was where she belonged and she seemed to shine even more than before. A soft smile made her way across her face as he carried her to the cliff side.

Trowa sighed as he tried to figure out a way up. He made her hold onto him with them chest to chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. He could feel himself blush and react to her warm body. He breathed in deeply calming himself down before tying a rope around them both just in case her grip loosened in her unconscious state.

He soon began to climb up the cliff. Luckily he was so fit because of this he was able to easily carry her up the cliff onto the plane sitting her down gently before making his way back to the Preventers headquarters. As he took her back to headquarters he only had one thought on his mind. That thought being that he hoped that all the warriors female because if they were Wufei would have a fit.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN - Hi everybody first of I want to apologise profusely for not updating in so long! I have just been super busy lately like I have no days off. I am doing like 3 diplomas within this one year and then have to work and do volunteer stuff during my spare time. So when I say I am busy I really am I barely of time to see my friends let alone write but I am happy that I at least get out one chapter for this story and my other main story Could it Be Magic! I feel terrible because i know how annoyed I get when the story isn't updated often and you are left wondering if the story will ever get finished. so again sorry! **

**I am not sure if it was worth the wait cause as I said I am extremely busy so it might not be my best work. I also realised that I made a mistake in the last chapter. Trowa seemed to recognise Mina but he wasn't supposed to they all are not meant to realise that these girls are from their dreams so I will try and fix that as soon as I can. They can't realise they are the girls from their dreams becaus they never see their faces!**

**There may be some spelling and grammatical errors and what not so let me know and I will fix them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! and let me know what you think!**

**Without further to do WUFEI's chapter!**

* * *

After the meeting Wufei quickly made his way back to his small apartment. As soon as he walked in he got straight down to business sitting down on his couch with the red folder on the coffee table in front of him.

Wufei opened up the folder to see a picture of the planet Mars and its planetary symbol which was the modern day symbol for man a circle with an arrow off to the side. He settled in and began to read.

_Mars is the fourth planet from the sun and is named after the Roman god of war Mars equivalent to the Greek god Ares. It's average distance from the Sun ir roughly 230 million km and it's orbital period is 687 Earth days. The solar day on Mars is only slightly longer than an Earth day being 23 hours 39 minutes and 35.244 seconds. A Martian year is equal to 1 year, 320 days and 18.2 hours by Earths measurements._

_It is often described as the "Red Planet"as the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. Mars has features reminiscent both of the impact craters of the Moon and the volcanoes, valleys, deserts and polar ice caps of Earth. The rotational period and seasonal cycles of Mars are likewise similar to those of the Earth. _

_Mars is also the site of Olympus Mons, the highest known mountain within the Solar System. It being almost three times as large as Earth's highest Mountain, Mount Everest. Mars also has the largest canyon Valles Marineris and has the smooth Borealis Basin in the northern hemisphere which covers 40 percent of the planet and is a giant impact feature._

_Mars is the only other terrestrial planet apart from earth with a natural satellite, in fact it has two moons known as Phobos and Deimos. The two moons were named after two sons of Ares and mean panic/fear (Phobos) and terror/dread (Deimos). In Greek mythology the two accompanied Ares into battles to strike fear and dread into their enemies. The two moons are quite small and appear very different to the Earth's moon. Phobos rises in the west and sets in the east, rising again in just 11 matches the planet's period of rotation. It rises as expected in the east but very slowly. Despite the 30 hour orbit of Deimos, it takes 2.7 days to set in the west as it slowly falls behind the rotation of Mars, then just as long again to rise._

_Mars can easily be seen from Earth with the naked eye. It's brightness surpassed by Venus, the Moo, the Sun and on occasions Jupiter._

_The astronomical symbol for Mars is a circle with an arrow off to the side. The symbol is also used to represent masculinity. The symbol is a crude depiction of a shield and spear which is in relation to Ares and Mars. _

Wufei was glad to see that he got Mars, for some reason it had always been his favourite planet. He was even happier to see that the planet was named after the god of war a very fighting god for him. He would have been severly disappointed if he got Venus the only planet to be named after a weak onna.

The next page in the folder showed a tall man with bulging muscles adorned in bronze armour. He was on a chariot being pulled by four gold-bridled, fire emitting stallions. Wufei stared at the picture and was immediately intrigued by the god of war.

_The god of war was known as Mars in Roman mythology and Ares in Greek Mythology. Both have many things in common but there are some distinguishing facts between the two. _

_Mars was not only the god of war but also an agricultural guardian of early Rome. He was second in importance only to the chief god Jupiter and was the most prominent of the military gods worshipped by the Roman legions. _

_The character and dignity of Mars differed in fundamental ways from his Greek counterpart who is often treated with contempt and revulsion. Ares was viewed as a mostly destructive and destabilizing force whereas Mars represented military power as a way to secure peace. Mars was also the father of the Roman people and the father of Romulus and Remus those said to found Rome._

_Although Ares was the son of Zeus and Hera, Mars was the son of Juno alone. Jupiter had unsurped the mother's function when he gave birth to Minerva (Athena in Greek Mythology) directly from his forehead. To restore the balance Juno (equivelant of Hera) sought th advice of the goddess Flora on how to do the same. Flora obtained a magic flower and using her thumb touched Juno's belly and impregnated her. _

_As stated Ares is the equivalent of Mars and unlike most of the other figures in Greek Mythology both of these names are well known. Ares was a member of the Twelve Olympians that lived on Mount Olympus. He was the son of Zeus and Hera. Though often referred to as the Olympian god of warfare he is more accurately the god of bloodthirst or slaughter personified. He also presides of the weapons of war, the defence and sacking of cities, rebellion and civil order, banditry, manliness and courage. _

_Ares was best known for his attack and ask later strategy. He was all about action the opposite of his half-sister Athena who was also considered a war deity. Her stance was that of strategic warfare. _

_Ares has a quadriga – a chariot drawn by four gold-bridled, fire emitting immortal stallions. Among the gods Ares is recognised by his bronze armour and brandishes a spear in battle. His sacred birds are the woodpecker, the eagle owl and the vulture. _

_Deimos "terror"and Phobos "fear"are his companions in war and his children from Aphrodite. His other children from their union include Eros, Anteros, Harmonia and Adrestia. While Eros and Anteros'godly station favoured their godly mother Adrestia by far preferred to emulate her father and like Phobos and Deimos accompanied him into war. _

_The sister and companion of the violent Ares is Eris, the goddess of discord or Enyo the goddess of war, bloodshed and violence. He is also attended by the minor war-god Enyalius his son by Enyo whose name warlike also serves as a title for Ares himself._

_Fire is also related to Ares due to his fiery and passionate his ability to be as uncontrollable as fire and also as unpredictable as said element._

_In Mythology Ares/Mars is one of the gods that has the most differences in the change from Greek to Roman mythology._

Wufei loved learning about the god of war not sure which one he liked better Ares or Mars. In a way he thought Ares was better with the just act instead of having to think every little thing through but he knew from experience that sometimes strategies are needed. He was confused as to where he the researchers would think the Martian warrior was buried. There were no birth place mentions and no places he was thought to reside apart from Mount Olympus. He sighed and turned the page to see a map with a red dot indication where he would need to go. Apparently his location was to be Rome.

_The warrior from Mars is thought to be located at the Colosseum in Rome, Italy. It is the largest elliptical amphitheatre ever built in the Roman Empire. It is considered one of the greatest works of Roman architecture and Roman engineering._

_The warrior from Mars is thought to be here because Mars was the patron god of Rome. He was said to be the father of Rome and is one of the places very frequently referred to when researching Mars or Ares. _

_The Colosseum was the chosen location as it is in the centre of the city of Rome and during ancient times was used for animal huntings and gladiatorial fights representing battles and war. _

_There isn't much of the Colosseum left due to erosion, ransacking, the war and of course the numerous fires that also point this location being a popular choice for the warrior from Mars. _

_There were many statues of Mars once erected around the colosseum. Though over the years the statues have been destroyed or removed and placed in different locations. _

_Much of the exterior of the colosseum was destroyed but there are said to be secret vaults underneath the foundations of the piece of architecture which may make the Martian warrior hard to find._

After he concluded his reading Wufei was ready for the mission to properly begin. Unfortunately he had to wait till the morning before he could leave. He took the remainder of his night eating dinner, meditating and packing a small survival kit consisting of food, water, matches and first aid kit.

He finally got tired and decided to go to bed setting his alarm for 6.30 am allowing him to get to the preventers headquarters by at least 7.30.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep and consumed with the dream that had been plaguing him for the past month or so.

The dream started with him walking into what appeared to be an old Shinto temple. He would begin to make his way inside the room only to see a woman sitting down in a beautiful red gown. She would always be facing him but with her head looking down at the ground like she was in deep meditation. Her raven hair would always cover her face and just as he would reach towards her a raging fire would engulf the room causing him to stumble backwards. The room would then turn to blackness and he would hear a mysterious voice echo throughout the room.

"Soon Wufei soon you two will meet and clash heads as both your personalities are like the fire that she represents. That fire will ignite your passions showing both of you that the opposite sex is not weak like you both feel they are. She will help you see the external and internal strength of women and you will show her that man is not always weak willed and will stay through the hard times and not run away like the cowards she has known. Be careful not to get too close too fast she is unpredictable and you both will get burned that way. Show her that you have the strength to stay and you will both benefit. Good Luck Wufei you may need it."

Wufei had a shower and got dressed in his usual clothes, white pants and a blue wife-beater. After a quick breakfast he grabbed the bag he packed the night before and the folder with all the information before heading back to the Preventers headquarters.

He quickly entered the buiding at 7.30 and nodded in greeting to Sally Po who understood he was in mission mode and took him directly to the plane hanger.

She directed him to a plane and he wasn't surprised to see that he was the second one there. Heero liked to get started on missions even before he did. Sally smiled a she directed him to his plane, handing him a radio device and a piece of paper.

"The location you are headed is on that piece of paper. There is an airport where your headed as you are going to a well populated area. We have arranged for the location to be sealed off though as to allow you time and privacy to figure out where the warrior is. If there are any complications please don't hesitate to radio me Wufei. There will be a vehicle waiting for you at the airport that also has the location you are headed to in its GPS. Good Luck on you mission."

Wufei nodded and typed into the location on the plane and relaxing for the rest of the flight not even taking in the sights. When he finally arrived he was greeted by a member of the preventers that led him to a black motorcycle. Wufei jumped on and put the helmet on his head before speeding off in the right direction.

The location was soon reached and after talking to the guards that kept the place empty Wufei walked to wait appeared to be a building of deterioting rocks. The Colosseum was clearly feeling its age. He circled around the giant area a few times.

He was stumped there were no locations that would be big enough to hide a warrior, just lumps of rocks. He sighed and remembered that he read there were underground vaults. Circling the area again but this time studying the ground he found himself frustrated that he still hadn't found the location yet.

Unwilling to give up hope he went closer to the stacks of rocks and accidently tripped over some slightly raised rocks. He leant down to study it closer. There on the ground was the symbol of Mars in red crystal. It sunk slightly as he tripped over it making Wufei smirk that he figured it out. He stepped on the crystal making it push all the way into the ground causing the rocks to fall into the ground revealing a staircase.

Wufei made his way down the stairs into the darkness and luckily finding a torch to light with his matches. He followed the stairway deeper underground and came to a small cave like entrance. He walked in and was in awe of what he saw before him. There was a statue of a chariot being pulled by huge stallions and in front of the stallions was a large red crystal. He walked up to the crystal trying to figure out how he was supposed to get what was inside.

He could only see the faint outline of something but he knew something was inside. He took a seat on the chariot and tried to think of how to get the thing out. He stood up again and felt around the crystal coming across some sort of thick liquid around it. He smelt it and recognised it as petrol. He followed the petrol and found that it went all the way up the front of the horses to their mouths.

Wufei was stumped what did that have to do with anything? Just at that moment the torch that he was holding stopped burning and he was emersed in darkness. He grumbled slightly before lighting another match and that was when it hit him.

The chariot was the same as the one depicted in the folder that Ares was riding on and the horses that pulled that chariot breathed fire. That was what the petrol was for, or at least that was what he hoped for he was never really the smartest in the bunch.

He through the match at the line of petroleum and watched as it soon appeared as though it was straight from the horses mouth. The fire soon spread and engulfed the red crystal. It seemed to be raging out of control. Wufei panicked slightly and tried to get away from the fire when it suddenly died down. He looked towards the crystal to see it had shattered into tiny pieces all charred black looking like ash and in the middle lying on the floor was a shape. He was unable to clearly see since the light had all died down she made his way closer and lit the torch again and promptly dropped it as he saw the figure.

"INJUSTICE, the all powerful warriors are weak onna's!"

His voice echoed off the walls but he knew nobody would hear him. He grumbled as he looked at the woman. She may be weak but he couldn't deny that she was beautiful with her creamy white skin, dark hair and red lips reminding him of Snow White.

More profanities leaked from his mouth as he saw that she was completely naked. He averted his eyes and looked for something to cover her up in. He couldn't find anything and reluctantly took off his shirt and slid it over his head and pulled it down allowing it to cover all of her.

He carried her back up to his bike and some how managed to place her so that she wouldn't fall off. On the journey home he only had the one thought.

"That braided baka is going to have a field day with this. He will never shut up about it!"

* * *

**There you go Wufei's chapter I hope I captured his personality but without making him too one dimesional with the whole weak onna injustice side of his personality. Of course at the beginning he will be a lot like that before he gets to know the girls. I have some friendship pairings in mind that I hope are original and haven't been explored too much!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my lack of updating guys. I am super busy with school. But I have a few weeks off so writing when I have free time.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Realms of Destiny for really supporting me and making me get off my butt to write another chapter. So all of you should thank Realms of Destiny and definitely read the story called Evanescence because without the encouragement this next chapter wouldn't have been written and the story is just plain interesting and original especially if you are a fan of Mina.**

**Also a thankyou to all my other reviewers for your kindness. I can't tell you how much it means to me. The more encouragement and good reviews I get the more I want to write to make you all happy. I have seen some of the horrible reviews people can get and I am just so glad that none of you are like that. **

**Also I have made little wallpaper/icons for the pairing in this fic. One of Mina/Trowa, Rei/Wufei, Ami/Quatre, Makoto/Duo and Heero/Hotaru. The link is on my profile page. Please take a look and tell me what you think.**

**Any way back to the story! This is the last chapter of discovering the inners YAY means the actual story part will start instead of just the informative parts. Okay though this chapter has Heero and Duo it will mainly be about Duo as he is the one that will be paired with Makoto. Also remember that this is placed simultaneously with the last 3 chapters. Oh and ignore in previous chapters if the recognise the senshi as the girls from their dreams they aren't meant to know. Though I am sure you all realised lol. **

**Hope you all enjoy it and please please review!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own either tv shows or anything you recognise.**

* * *

After the preventers meeting Duo and Heero went their separate ways to prepare themselves for the mission. Heero headed back to his apartment while Duo headed back to his hotel room. Duo tried to get Heero to come back to the hotel with him and read the folders together but Heero just gave him a look before saying no and retreating to his own home.

Duo sighed at that thought he always seemed cheerful but in reality he hated being alone. It seemed to him that he was always alone, since he was a child till now. Even with Hilde he never really felt that connection that made him feel that he was truly connected to someone, that he had finally found the one person that would always be there for him. True that at one time he had the other pilots and thought of them as family but in the recent years they had all drifted away from each other. He hoped that this mission would reconnect them all.

Duo walked into the hotel and to the mini-bar grabbing a soft-drink and some chips to much on when reading the folder. He plopped down on the comfortable armchair near the window and opened the first page to see the planet Jupiter and the planetary symbol for the planet which looked like sort of like a number 2 combined with a number four. Shrugging off his confusion he began to read the information displayed.

_Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest planet within the Solar System which is how it received its name, Jupiter who was the king of the gods in Roman mythology. It is a gas-giant along with the planets Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Together these four planets are sometimes referred to as the Jovian planets. Jupiter is one of the brightest objects in the night sky after the Moon, Venus and sometimes Mars at certain points in orbit. _

_Jupiter is primarily composed of hydrogen with a quarter of its mass being helium. It also has a rocky core in the centre. Jupiter as a rapid rotation the fastest of all the planets in the Solar System, completing a rotation on its axis in slightly less than ten hours. This rapid rotation is the cause of the planet having the shape of an oblate spheroid, meaning it possesses a slight but noticeable bulge around the equator. _

_Jupiter's main feature is the Great Red Spot. This is a giant storm that is known to have existed since at least the 17th century when it was first seen by telescope. Another feature is the faint planetary ring system. The planetary ring system is composed of three main segments an inner torus of particles known as the halo, a bright main ring, and an outer gossamer ring. These rings appear to be made out of dust rather than ice as with Saturn's rings._

_Jupiter has at least 63 moons giving it the largest retinue of moons with reasonably secure orbits of any planet in the Solar System. The most massive of them are knows as the Galilean moons and are Io, Europa, Callisto and Ganymede. The moons were all given the names of lovers, conquests or daughters of the Roman god Jupiter or Greek god Zeus. Ganymede is the largest of all the moons and has a diameter greater than that of the planet Mercury._

_Jupiter is the only planet that has a centre of mass with the sun that lies outside the volume of the sun, though only by 7 percent of the sun's radius. The average distance between Jupiter and the sun is about 778 million km which is about 5.2 times the average distance from the Earth to the Sun. It completes and orbit every 11.86 Earth years._

Duo finished reading and rubbed his eyes. He had never really been the type enjoy learning about science things. He didn't understand half the stuff that was written and hoped that the next page would be more interesting or he would end up with a headache. Sighing he turned the page to see a picture of a tall man with muscles, a beard and in his hand a thunderbolt. He smiled slightly as he was intrigued by the picture and began to read on.

_The Roman god Jupiter was equivalent to the Greek God Zeus and both have fairly similar myths surrounding them both. Zeus is the more well know figure and is Jupiter's predecessor so the information will focus on him._

_In Greek mythology Zeus is the king of the gods. He ruled the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father ruled the family. He was the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. His symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull and oak. Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward, with a thunderbolt levelled in his raised right hand or seated in majesty. _

_Zeus was the child of Zeus and Rhea. Cronus sired several children by Rhea they were Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades and Poseidon but he swallowed them all as soon as they were born. This was because he had learned from Gaia and Uranus that he was destined to be overcome by his own son as he had overthrown his own father. This was an oracle that Zeus was to hear and avert. When Zeus was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him so that Cronus would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete handing Cronus a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes which he promptly swallowed._

_Zeus was hid in a cave in Crete and there are many different versions of the story. Some of the stories were: he was raised by Gaia, raised by a goat named Amalthea, he was raised by a nymph named Adamanthea or he was raised by a nymph named Cynosura. The most common of the stories was that he was raised by Amalthea while in the company of Kouretes who are soldiers or smaller gods danced, shouted and clashed their spears against their shields so that Cronus would not hear the baby's cry._

_After reaching manhood Zeus forced his father to disgorge the first stone, then his siblings in reverse order of swallowing. In another version of the story Zeus cut Cronus' stomach open to release his siblings. Then Zeus released the brothers of Cronus the Gigantes, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes from their dungeon in Tartarus killing their guard Campe._

_As a token of their appreciation the Cyclopes gave him thunder and the thunderbolt or lightning which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Together Zeus and his brothers and sisters along with the Gigantes, Hecatonchires and Cyclopes overthrew Cronus and the other titans. The defeated Titans were then cast into a shadowy underworld region known as Tartarus. Atlas one of the titans that fought against Zeus was punished by having to hold up the sky._

_After the battle with the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his elder brothers, Poseidon and Hades by drawing lots. Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters and Hades the world of the dead (the underworld). The ancient Earth, Gaia could not be claimed she was left to all three each according to their capabilities. _

_Zeus was the brother and consort of Hera. By Hera Zeus sired Ares, Hebe, Eileithyia, Eris and Hephaestus. Though Hera was his wife Zeus rarely stayed faithful having affairs with many other immortal and mortal beings. _

_Some of the goddesses he had affairs with included Demeter and fathered with her Persephone and Zagreus, with Dione he fathered Aphrodite, his affair with Leto resulted in the birth of the twins Apollo and Artemis, Hermes was his son from Maia, with his affair with Themis he fathered Astraea, the nymphs of Eridanos, Nemesis, the Horae and the Moirae (the fates) and with Mnemosyne he fathered the muses Aoide, Melete and Mneme (the original three) and then later the other nine muses Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Mepomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia and Urania._

_Zeus also fathered many children with mortals and nymphs including: Heracles better known as Hercules from his union with Alcmene, Perseus from his affair with Danae, the Charities (Graces) from his lover Eurynome, Europa bore his children Minos, Rhadamanthys and Sarpedon, he fathered Epaphus and Keroessa with Io, with Leda his children were Pollux, Castor and Helen of Sparta (of Troy) and with his union with Semele he gave fathered Dionysus. There were also many other children from Zeus as he had many affairs that many cannot even be named. _

_The major centre where all Greeks converged to pay honour to their chief god was Olympia. There was also an altar to Zeus made not of stone but of ash. It was made from the accumulated remains of many centuries' worth of animals sacrificed there._

_Although most of the oracle sites were usually dedicated to Apollo, the heroes or various goddesses there were a few oracular sites dedicated to Zeus. The main was the cult of Zeus at Dodona in Epirus where there is evidence of religious activity from the second millennium onward, centred on a sacred oak._

Duo chuckled after reading what Zeus got up to. "Zeus you old horn dog you certainly got around didn't you. I only wish I could get with some of those goddesses."

After he finished imagining what it would be like to be with some of the goddesses he moved on to where he would be able to find the Jovian warrior. He turned the page to see a map with a green dot on the page.

_The Jovian warrior is believed to be located on Mount Olympus in Greece. There is a possibility of the warrior being located in the cave in Crete were Zeus was said to be raised but Mount Olympus is the more logical place for the warrior to be located. This is because whenever Zeus is said to be located somewhere it was Mount Olympus where he was said to reside and be able to keep watch over everything. Mount Olympus is also thought to be the correct location because Zeus was king of the gods and the gods lived on Mount Olympus, if any of the warriors were to be located on Mount Olympus it would be the Jovian Warrior._

_Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece and located on the border between Thessaly and Macedonia. It has 52 peaks but the Jovian warrior is believed to be on the highest peal called Mytikas which rises to 2917 metres high. Mount Olympus is noted for its very rich flora with several endemic species. Climbing Mount Olympus is a non-technical hike except for the final 30 minute section from the Skala summit to Mitikas summit which is a class 3 rock scramble meaning that it is scrambling with increased exposure. A rope should be carried but is not always required, falls can be fatal but not always. It is recommended that when climbing to the Mitikas summit there is more than one person for back up._

Duo rolled his eyes at having to be accompanied when climbing the mountain. He was sure it wasn't that hard to do that they the ex-pilots would need more than one of them on the mission but who was he to argue with Sally.

He like the other pilots spent the remainder of his night preparing for the mission before eating dinner and going to bed. After tossing and turning for a few minutes Duo finally fell into a deep sleep that allowed him to dream, the dream he had been having for a while.

In the dream he would be walking around in what appeared to be a forest. There were huge green trees and small rose bushes with pink roses on them. He would then move forward to pick a beautiful pink rose before making his way through the forest to a clearing and finding himself on a cliff that overlooked the rest of the forest. Standing on the edge of the cliff was a tall brunette in green gown. He would then look down at the rose and start walking forward with the intent to give it to her but just as he would be about to grab out to touch her leaves would fly down from the trees above them and start circling the pair before a bolt of thunder would crash down directly where she was standing. After the light died down the girl was gone and he would hear a voice talking to him.

"If you have patience Duo all that you have been wishing for will come into your life. I know patience is not what you are known for but if you rush it, you will lose everything. Soon she will come into your life and both of you will see that although you have always felt alone you never were. There have always been someone in your life there for you and when you meet you will never again be alone. Remember Duo that you are not the only person that has ever felt alone."

Duo woke up from the dream feeling hopeful and at ease. The feeling he always was left with after the dream. He wished to sleep longer but there was a knock at the door, reminding him that he was to be on this mission with the perfect soldier. He sleepily made his way to the door and opened it to find Heero standing there ready to begin the mission. Heero was dressed in comfortable clothes consisting of black tracksuit pants, his usual green wife beater and a wind-proof black jacket.

"Aw come on Heero it is only 5.30 in the morning there is no need to go yet."

"We need to scale a mountain, not to mention fly to the location. You have 10 minutes."

Duo rolled his eyes and gave Heero a mock salute as he made his way back into this room to get ready as fast as possible. He quickly grabbed out an outfit which included black tracksuit pants, a black muscle t-shirt and a big black jumper that he would keep in his bag in case it got cold on the top of the mountain.

Running into the kitchen he grabbed some food before chucking it in his bag with his survival supplies before turning to Heero. "Ready, let's go."

Heero nodded and the two made their way to the Preventers headquarters with Duo talking nonstop while Heero just tried to ignore him.

Finally the two arrived at the Preventers headquarters at 6.30. Sally greeted them sleepily at the door. "I should have realised you would be here this early. I myself only just arrived."

Duo smiled at Sally, "trust me it wasn't my choice to get here at this time. If it was my decision I would still be in my nice warm bed. Blame him."

Sally laughed at Duo and nodded. "I did assume it would be Heero's doing not yours. So if you would like to follow me I can sure you to your transportation."

"Sure thing babe, come on He-man"

Heero growled slightly but followed the two anyway. Duo and Sally made polite talk as they walked. When they arrived to the planes there were four planes waiting there.

"Here is a radio, if there are any problems use that to contact me. This is the co-ordinates of where you need to go. Just enter the code and you are off. Please be careful and try not to kill each other."

Duo laughed and smiled. "We will be fine. Heero my old buddy would never kill me. Would you He-man old buddy old pal."

Heero stared at Duo before pulling out his gun at pointing it right at Duo. Duo sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Just get in the plane Duo."

"Sir yes sir, see you later Sally."

Duo and Heero hopped in the plane and began to fly to their location. Heero was concentrating on making sure the GPS was right where as Duo was trying to catch up on the sleep that Heero so rudely interrupted him from. Though Duo was trying to sleep he just couldn't. The girl that he saw in his dreams and the words spoken to him kept on repeating in his head. For some reason he believed the words that were spoken to him and he hoped with all his heart that he would find the one person that would make his life complete. He wasn't like the others he needed attention, affection and most importantly love.

Just thinking about all the possibilities made Duo twitch like a little kid that had no sleep and overdosed on sugar. Heero eyed him from the corner of his eye and silently rolled his eyes. He was so glad that they were soon arriving to their destination.

The pair arrived on Mount Olympus and Duo jumped out before the vehicle had barely stopped. He couldn't stop grinning as he stared at the mountain ahead of him. He was so excited that finding this soldier would help lead him to the woman of his dreams.

Heero sighed internally as he looked over to see Duo heading up the mountain without any of his supplies. Heero grunted and chucked Duo's back-pack at the back of Duo's head. Of course Heero's aim was perfect and he hit the intended target causing Duo to stumble and fall face first into the ground.

Duo spluttered before turning around and picking up his back-back. "I am in such a good mood He-man that not even you with your eternal gloominess could affect it. Now onwards we have a warrior to find."

With that Duo began walking leisurely up the mountain humming a small tune. Heero shook his head but could not stop the small smirk that spread across his face at seeing his friend so happy. As much as Heero hated to admit it, the other Gundam Pilots were his friends and they had shown him how to feel emotions.

The two trekked up the mountain in a comfortable silence broken occasionally by Duo's humming. Heero managed to ignore the humming and instead concentrated hard on his mission. Finally the two made it three-quarters of the way up the mountain when the terrain started to get rockier and the plants started to get greener and denser. There was also fog surrounding them and dark clouds in the sky.

The two kept their eyes open and both kept completely silent staying on their guard. The mountain was getting foggier the more they climbed and the storm clouds darker. The plants seemed to be leading them in the correct direction weaving a path along the mountain side. They followed this path until they came face to face with the weirdest looking tree either of the men had ever seen. As they approached an eagle flew out of the tree but seemed to stare Duo down.

The tree was a massive oak tree but didn't look like a typical one. The bark was a shade of mahogany with a slight red and green tinge to it. The leaves were shaped like lightning bolts and were a deep forest green. The strangest part of all was that there was green crystal that seemed to be engraved into the bark in the shape of the Jupiter Symbol. It was slightly out of the bark and looked as if it could be pushed in.

"Wow this is one freaky looking tree .It reminds me of those horror movie trees."

Heero rolled his eyes at his friend and concentrated hard on the crystal in the tree. It had to have some importance. "It's the crystal."

Duo looked blankly at Heero. "What about the crystal? Couldn't it just be identifying that this is the tree we are looking for?"

"No the tree itself tells us that. You read the booklet. It is an oak tree, lightning shaped leaves and an eagle. They all point to it's the right spot. The crystal is too obvious."

Duo nodded in agreement as he walked up to the tree and gently caressed the crystal. He saw that it moved slightly with his touch and he attempted to push it in but it didn't work. It seemed like a mechanism of some kind was stopping him from pressing it in. There had to be some either way for it to be pushed that didn't require physical force.

"Heero it moves but needs something to push it in. Not like strength but if you look carefully at the crystal there appears to be wires or something. Like it could require a bolt of electricity or something to get it started up."

Heero was impressed by Duo's observations, though of course he did not show it. "Makes sense, electricity is like lightning."

Duo nodded enthusiastically before he got a dumb look on his face. "Uh but where are we going to get a bolt of lightning from. I don't know about you Heero but I can't control lightning I am Shinigami the god of death not Zeus."

Heero's brief moment of being impressed shattered with that comment. It was so Duo to say something intelligent and then say something stupid. Heero got out the walkie talkie given to them and started to pull it apart, it wasn't like I worked up there anyway. He got to the wires placing them on the crystal causing a small spark of electricity to go through the device and into the crystal.

Heero's plan worked and the mechanism stated to work. The crystal pushed into the bark of the tree revealing a beautiful green crystal. The two were so captivated by the large crystal encasing something that they didn't notice the storm clouds getting so dark they were almost black. They only noticed when a clap of thunder was heard. Their heads snapped up to the sky just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike towards the tree. The two jumped back as the lightning bolt hit the tree causing electricity to roll over it, causing the crystal to glow brightly before it shattered into a million pieces in a burst of light.

The light had caused both men to close their eyes and when they opened it there was nothing there except for something lying on the floor.

Heero pulled out his gun as Duo stepped forward. He approached the object to find it was a beautiful woman. She had mahogany curly hair and was very toned and muscly with a fairly big busy which Duo couldn't help but appreciate it. Even though Duo could be a flirt he knew there was something different about this woman that made him not want to gawk at her.

He saw Heero move closer to them and with a surge of jealousy and protectiveness he quickly grabbed his big black jumper out of his bag and put it on the tall woman. It barely covered her but it made her decent enough for Heero to see.

Heero saw the woman and had a brief look of surprise on his face before it returned to his normal disinterested look.

Duo carefully picked up the woman cradling her in his arms. Heero watched in fascination to see this soft non pervy version of Duo, but that didn't last long. As soon as Duo realised Heero was watching him he covered his feelings and returned to his normal joking self.

"Never knew that these great warriors would have some females. I wonder if they are all female. This one is a total babe, can't wait to see if the others are also just as good-looking. Hey Heero imagine if they are all female! What I wouldn't give to see Wufei's face when he realised. I bet he looked like he was constipated or something and started ranting about weak onna's."

Heero sighed and only had a three word answer for Duo. "Duo shut up."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: First off I would like to apologise for the lack of updates. I really wasn't in the mood for writing this story as my mind keeps on coming up with all these other story ideas at the same time and I just have to write down the ideas when I get them. Also I haven't been really feeling like writing in a while and I find if I try and force myself to write I don't end up liking what I write and delete it anyway. I also moved this story to the misc section instead of crossover section… don't ask me why, I am weird like that. **

**I also know it seems like the guys and girls will fall in love instantly but that isn't the case. It will take time for them all to fall in love. At the moment it is more like lust or just attraction and it shocks the boys because most of them aren't really interested in love. It will not be smooth sailing for the couples, I want it to be realistic there will be parts that the boys love about the girls and parts they aren't so fond of. Sorry if people don't like that but I like to develop the relationships and make it more realistic because who really falls in love with somebody straight away and by that I mean actually falls in love not lust. I am not really a romantic so I guess some may but I personally think you need to get to know all sides of somebodies personality and then when the things you initially can't stand become things that make you like them more you know you are in love. **

**Also thanks for the reviews, they really make my day and convince me not to give up on the story. So please keep it up!**

**So anyway sorry about my rant and my lack of updates please enjoy the chapter and review thanks. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE) **

* * *

After each of the men had completed their mission and found the warriors they reported back to Sally. She told each of them to head straight to Quatre's mansion and that she would meet them there.

All the boys arrived back at Quatre's mansion amazingly around about the same time. Each of them carried the warriors they found into the house, each of them taking a different approach to carrying them.

Quatre was of course very careful of the petite blue haired girl in his arms and has holding her bridal style close to his body making sure she was supported and comfortable. Trowa was carrying the Venusian warrior similarly but he had instead wrapped her arms around his neck and made her curl into him, this was to help try and keep her hidden since she wasn't wearing much and he had a strong urge to protect the beautiful blonde.

Duo and Heero were both carrying the tall brunette, it wasn't because she was fat that both were carrying her it was due to her height and the fact that she was pretty much pure muscle. Finally Wufei, who was still annoyed that the strong warrior was a female, had chucked her over his shoulder. Though what Wufei didn't want to admit was that even though it looked like he had carelessly tossed her over his shoulder he had carefully placed her on his shoulder and made sure her behind was fully covered to prevent anybody else from seeing the mysterious beauty.

Sally and Quatre's sister Dr Iria Winner were waiting for them in the lounge room and couldn't keep back their gasp of surprise that each of the boys had brought back a female. Before anyone could say anything Iria took control.

"Okay boys take them to the basement into the hospital. We need to check their vitals just to make sure that they are healthy. I have 4 beds' set up already so just place one on each."

The ex-pilots nodded and they took the girls downstairs.

Sally and Iria led the boys into the hospital room and watched smiling softly at the way the tough pilots seemed to melt at just the sight of these women. Quatre placed the blue haired girl in the first bed, next to her was the blonde, followed by the raven haired girl and in the last bed was the brunette.

Iria quickly got to work as Sally turned to the boys.

"Okay boys, I would like details on the mission, starting with you Quatre, then Trowa, Wufei and finally Duo and Heero.

Duo went to protest; he hated waiting but was quickly silenced with a look from Sally. Each of the boys quickly went through their stories and were surprised at how similar they all were.

"Hmm so let me get this straight, after each of you went to the location you all found a giant coloured crystal that contained the warrior and you had to do something to release her from it?"

"Yes as I said I answered a riddle and then some liquid nitrogen which usually freezes things made the crystal shatter."

Trowa nodded along, "I had to touch the crystal."

"I had to use fire to release the Onna."

"He-man and I had to use electricity."

Quatre sat down and remembered the story that popped into his head when finding the Mercurial warrior. It was the story of Sailor Senshi, the Silver Millennium, their reincarnation into the 20th Century and Crystal Tokyo. These warriors could be the women mentioned in the stories, they all seemed to match the somewhat vague descriptions of the warriors but they also were only released from the crystal when something similar to their elements touched the crystal. He wondered if anyone else would agree with this so he voiced his thoughts.

"Sally could these warriors be the Sailor Senshi?"

Sally didn't recall much of the stories about the Senshi and decided that as a group they should analyse this hypothesis.

"Hmm let's all go upstairs and discuss this further."

The boys all looked like they wanted to disagree as they didn't want to leave the girls. Sally sighed and continued on.

"There is nothing you can do for these women right now. I am sure after we discuss Quatre's idea Iria will be finished checking all of them."

Iria turned and smiled warmly at the boys trying not to giggle at their slightly depressed look of having to leave the girls.

"That is correct; I would rather work in peace and quiet. I will call you all back down after I am finished now go."

Quatre who knew better than to argue with his older sister agreed and led the way. They all entered the one of the many rooms in the mansion. The room was large and set out like a boardroom which made it perfect for meetings. There was a large mahogany table and matching chairs with black cushions. Sally sat at the head of the table and the boys sat on either side of her. Sally smiled and got straight down to business.

"Ok boys Quatre had an idea of who our warriors could be. So Quatre please explain."

Quatre nodded and started his long speech. "Well I had a thought that these warriors could be the legendary Sailor Senshi. There are many tales of these women throughout history. There is the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo mainly but they were also in the 20th Century fighting evil and protecting the world.

I thought that these girls could be the Inner Senshi as they are called. The reason I came to this conclusion was that they planets they are meant to represent were the 'inner senshi' because Jupiter was found with the inners when every other person would associate Jupiter with the outer solar system, they match the vague description of each of the warriors, the colours of their crystals correspond to their associated colour and finally the way that each of them were release from their crystal relates to their powers."

Each of the people in the room looked confused. Trowa and Heero had never heard of the myth before, Sally didn't know a lot of the details, Duo was just lost as always and Wufei never put any stock into the myth so he never learnt much about it.

Sally tried to recall what she knew but the only story relating to the Silver Millennium and the Senshi she had studied was the legend of Serenity and Endymion.

"I am sorry Quatre but I only know a little of the myth and it looks like the rest of the guys don't know much either can you please go into more detail."

Quatre nodded and went into more detail trying to think of the quickest way to explain but in a way that would also be clear.

"Okay well let's see I will start with the myth and then let you know about each of the inners powers and why I believe these warriors are the Senshi."

Quatre explained the creation and the fall of the Silver Millennium, the 20th Century and of course Crystal Tokyo. The other boys were listening careful knowing that everything could come in handy later. After Quatre finished with Crystal Tokyo he finally got to the bit that mattered, why the girls they found could be the Senshi.

"I will start with Mercury. I suspect that the Mercurial warrior is Sailor Mercury for many reasons. Mercury was described as being petite with blue hair. Her planet was all about intelligence and also Sailor Mercury controlled ice. I had to complete a riddle and ice was what released her from her crystal which was blue, her colour.

The girl Trowa found could be Sailor Venus. She was described as the reincarnation of Aphrodite because she was so beautiful. Her attacks were mainly love based and sometimes metal based. Sailor Venus was also said to have empathic abilities. She was only released once Trowa touched her crystal, this is signifying emotion, she was only released by a physical connection, and the crystal only reacted to human touch. The crystal was orange which is the colour associated with Venus.

Sailor Mars might be the one Wufei found. She was released from her crystal by the use of fire which was her element. Mars was described as a sultry sort of beauty; Sailor Venus' beauty was like the light whereas Mars was like the dark. Venus was all brightness; she had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Mars was like her opposite she had black hair and purple eyes. The two were said to be opposite it almost everything from their looks to their personalities but according to myth the two were almost inseparable and were often seen as the two most beautiful of the senshi.

Lastly the one that Heero and Duo found is possibly Sailor Jupiter. She was found in an oak tree which is related to Jupiter and was only released because of electricity which was her main power. She was described as being fairly tall and muscular being one of the strongest physically. She was said to have brown curly hair and green eyes.

The senshi are all said to beautiful almost unnaturally so. Even though I explained that Venus was the said to be the most beautiful with Mars in a close second the others were all revered for their beauty as well. Each of them had something that would just captivate everybody."

The other boys listened carefully, taking in every detail, each of them trying to see if Quatre's hypothesis could be correct.

Sally spoke up breaking them from their thoughts. "It is a good theory Quatre, quite thought out but we can't say for sure whether they are really the Sailor Senshi. As much as we would love it to be true since they are so powerful and could definitely help us, we can't jump to conclusions. We will just have to hope they awake soon and can tell us themselves who they are."

At that moment Iria joined them in the room to inform them what she had found out. "Well from what I have discovered they are in perfect health. They suffer no brain damage, organ failure or anything from being encased in crystal. It's like the crystal preserved them perfectly like a living fossil but yet they lived. It's as though their bodies shut down into a state of stasis until the crystal was broken and they were to be awoken. It is amazing really how their bodies could cope with that and still be in perfect condition. I can't wait to ask them how that could happen. There is no technology recorded in history that could do something like that."

Quatre was slightly scared by how excited his sister was at the fact that there could be something to put somebody into a state of stasis until they were needed again. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and spoke up. "Does that mean they are awake and we can ask them some questions?"

Iria turned to her brother and shook her head. "No not yet, they appear to be sleeping similar to a coma. I think that their bodies are awakening from the stasis and just need some more rest until they are ready to actually wake up fully."

Heero grunted. "Keep them restrained then."

Duo reeled back from that comment. "What do you mean Heero, they have been asleep for thousands of years, what harm can they do?"

Sally thought about this and put her hand up to stop Heero from replying. "I do not think they should be restrained but I am sure that they are powerful after all they are warriors that we want to help us save the world. I suggest keeping them apart and keeping a close eye on them."

Quatre nodded in agreement. "Yes, that might be the smartest thing to do. I am sure they are strong separately but together they are probably a lot more dangerous. We should put them in separate rooms and watch them until they wake up. We can keep tranquiliser guns on us in case they wake up and become violent. "

The other boys all nodded and Trowa spoke up for the first time in a while. "What rooms should we use?"

Quatre thought about it and replied. "Well we need to keep them close to us even when they are awake to monitor them. I say we put them in rooms next to ours. We each have a room vacant next to our rooms. That way we are close enough to our rooms to be able to change our clothes and grab anything we need and still be able to hopefully be close enough to them if they wake up.

So I will place the Mercurial Warrior in the room adjoining mine, then Venus with Trowa, Mars next to Wufei and Duo or Heero next to the Jovian."

Duo bounced up smiling widely. "Dibs! She can be next to me."

Quatre nodded and each of the boys except Heero went to go and get one of the warriors and place them into a room.

Once each of the girls were placed on a bed in their new rooms the boys grabbed what they needed to watch the warriors until they woke up. Trowa grabbed a book, Quatre grabbed some work he needed to catch up on, Duo grabbed a portable gaming device and Wufei grabbed an ancient Chinese text.

They each chose a spot in the girls' room to wait patiently for the beautiful warriors to awaken, each of them knowing that with the girls awakening their lives would change. They all only hoped that the change they would bring would be for the better.

* * *

**Hope that it wasn't too bad! It has been a while since I have wrote anything, so I feel a bit rusty! Sorry all of you that were waiting for the girls to be awake. That happens in the next chapter I promise! Also there wont be as long to wait between the next chapter I am already planning it and beginning to write it as I dont want to make you guys wait as long as before (I feel terrible for that!) Also sorry those waiting for Hotaru and the other outers. It wont be for at least 4 chapters I think maybe more. Sorry but I dont like rushing things :P **

**Anyway please review and sorry again for the wait between updates**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about updating later than i thought, i tried to do it last week but my internet was being crap and wouldn't let me upload for some stupid reason!**

**Okay here is the next chapter. FINALLY SOME INTERACTION BETWEEN COUPLES WOOO! I hope all their reactions are in character!**

**It is slightly complicated and I am not sure that people will understand but what I basically meant to happen is that they all wake up around about the same time. So each part is pretty much happening at the same time. It is hard to get that across so please keep that in mind when reading. **

**Also yes Trowa speaks but it is super hard to have a conversation when the person doesn't speak at all. I tried to keep the speaking to a minimum for him as he still doesn't know her very well. But remember this is a few years after GW finished so they aren't exactly the same. Trowa isn't so silent and emotional. Heero does more than just grunt and threaten people, Duo is still an idiot but there is more to him etc. So I hope that it isn't too out of character for you. **

**As always I really really appreciate the lovely reviews, they really do motivate me to write so please review! Also thanks to everyone for favs and alerts as well. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh I do not own anything or I wouldn't be broke 24/7!**

* * *

Minako woke up slowly rubbing her eyes and trying to get rid of the groggy feeling she felt. She wondered how long she had been asleep for and who had discovered her. She took a quick look around the room and noticed that it was morning, the sun was rising allowing her to see most of the room and she absolutely loved what she saw.

The room was absolutely beautiful and definitely fit her tastes. The room was decorated with warm colours with a slight metallic feel to it, it reminded her slightly of being back on Venus. The walls were a very light shade of yellow with a burnt orange lining.

The bed she was comfortably lying in was a queen size four poster bed with a copper frame and the material hanging off it was sheer that shimmered into different colours depending on the light. In certain light it was gold, then yellow, orange and red. The material just seemed out of this world it was so soft and beautiful.

The bed sheets were a pale satin yellow and the cover over her doona was satin gold with red embroidery of hearts and decorative artistic designs that were clustered at the bottom but spread up as it went towards the top.

As she looked to each side of the bed she noticed a bedside table on either side that were also made of copper to match her bedframe.

Looking to one of the walls she noticed a fantastic wardrobe. It was built in with mirrors covering the sliding doors and it was fairly big nearly covering the whole side of the wall.

On the other wall there were no windows but instead two large patio doors that were framed with gold that lead to two balcony's she could faintly see that one appeared to join the room next door and that the fence around the balconies were black.

The last wall had a door that she suspected led out to a hallway and also on the wall was a vanity with a large mirror edged with copper with roses carved into it. A small but comfortable looking couch was placed right in the corner. She took little notice as the sun hadn't quite risen enough to let her properly see it yet.

Mina finished expecting the room noticing there was two doors, instead of just one and was curious as to where they both led. She quietly got up and opened the door next to the vanity and noticed she was right at guessing that joined a hallway but there was another door hidden next to the wardrobe making the room less of a square and instead an odd shape. She opened the door to find a bathroom. It was quite plain decorated with mostly cream tiles with some having a gold design etched into them. The sink, toilet and bath/shower were also cream etched with gold. Finally she noticed that there wasn't really much in the room besides a few male care products and a set of fluffy emerald green towels.

Exiting the bathroom she walked back into the room to see the sun had fully risen and she could fully see the small couch. She almost jumped to realise that there was actually somebody curled up on the couch.

The somebody seemed to be way too tall to be curled up on the small thing and looked very uncomfortable. The closer she got the more she saw. She was soon standing right in front of the person and saw that it was a male and from what she could see quite an attractive one.

He seemed tall and was quite lean but muscular at the same time. She could see his muscles through the tight green tee-shirt he was wearing and smiled. She loved tall guys that were lean and muscular. It had always been her type. She could only barely see his face his long brown bangs were sweeping across his face blocking her view.

She carefully reached out her hand to move his hair and slightly screamed when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her from touching him.

He stood up and she found herself more attracted to him. He stood at about 6'1 towering her 5'6 frame. He had lovely tanned olive skin and a beautiful face with a strong jawline and chiselled features but what captivated her most was his emerald green eyes, she could only see one but it was the most beautiful shade that she had ever seen.

He had no expression on his face until he looked down a little bit and his face went slightly red and his eyes rose straight back up and he was unable to look at her. Mina thought it was adorable but was also thoroughly confused, that was until he cleared his throat and pointed down to her body and then pointed to a nightgown laid out at the foot of her bed.

Mina gasped and felt her face go bright red as she realised what she was wearing. She was wearing a black leather jacket that was left undone, meaning that the front of her body was left for him to get a very good look at.

She giggled nervously and pulled the jacket tighter as she walked over the nightgown. She wondered why she had no clothes on. When she was encased in crystal she was still in her Sailor Venus uniform. She took a peak over her shoulder and noticed that the man was facing the wall. She smiled at his gentlemanly act and pulled off the jacket and slipped the gold satin nightgown over her frame.

She walked back over to him and tapped him on the shoulder and held out the jacket to him.

"I am assuming this is yours. I have a few questions about why that was all I was wearing but I guess that can wait until later. My name is Minako Aino but you can call me Mina, what is your name?"

Trowa carefully took the jacket from her hands never once breaking eye contact. "I have no name but you can call me Trowa Barton, that is what my friends call me."

Mina smiled warmly at Trowa making Trowa melt slightly but he kept is expression neutral.

"So Trowa, you didn't happen to find any other girls encased in crystal did you?"

Trowa was about to reply when they both heard someone yelling.

Mina at first looked shocked until she recognised the voice smiling widely.

"That is Rei! She is here too."

Trowa nodded assuming she meant the Martian. "She is with Wufei follow me."

* * *

A few minutes after Mina and awoken Rei had gone through a similar thing though unlike Mina she had no idea why she was alive. She was meant to have died like the rest of them. Sighing in confusion she decided for now she would go with it and later kill Setsuna, who she suspected had some idea of what was happening.

Rei stretched out her limbs and took a look around the room. It was beautiful and she could tell she was in a place owned by somebody rich. The room was decorated in reds and blacks which suited her fine.

The bed was a queen size that had a black metal frame. On it were black sheets and a crimson red doona cover that had a phoenix rising from the fire in the middle made up of lighter reds, black, oranges and yellows. The bedside tables were also black and matched the bed frame.

As she looked around she noticed a black desk with a black chair with a red cushion on it against a wall that had a door leading to somewhere.

Looking around some more she saw a large wardrobe that had mirrors on the sliding doors. Rei looked at it and fondly thought that Mina would absolutely love the wardrobe. Next to the wardrobe was another door.

There was no window but there was a large sliding door edged with black that led to a room next door to hers that had black fences around them.

She also noticed a man that appeared to be meditating. He was rather good-looking with his jet black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and his muscular build. She knew how much she hated to be disturbed when meditating so she decided to check out where the doors led.

Slowly she rose from the bed and walked to the doors and discovered one led to a hallway and another led into a bathroom. The bathroom was made up of black and white tiles with gold taps and a white sink with a matching bath/shower, toilet and she noticed it was shared with the room next door. There was the usual stuff in the room, soap, shampoo, deodorant and a set of fluffy black towels.

When she walked back into her room she noticed the man was still meditating and saw some clothes that were left out. She looked down to see she was wearing a blue wife beater that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Rei walked over to the clothes and pulled on the pair of silk black boxer shorts and was pulling on the loose red shirt when she heard somebody mumble under their breath.

She turned around to see the man staring at her with his onyx eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks. She got a good look at him and noticed he was of oriental descent and that he was a good height at 6' and was built perfectly for her taste.

She scolded herself for allowing herself to get distracted by his looks and not just yelling at him for looking at her when changing. So she did what she does usually when angry and lashed out at him yelling loudly.

"You pervert! How dare you look at me when I am changing! What kind of despicable man does something like that?"

Wufei was broken out of his shock at finding her changing and reacted in a similar way to her trying not to get affected by how attractive she looked with her purple eyes flashing with anger.

"I didn't even know you were changing! Who gets changed when somebody else is in the room except for a weak onna!"

"EXCUSE ME! Did you just call me weak! I will show you weak, you stupid jerk!"

Rei went to lunge at the man and was stopped by a blonde whirlwind that grabbed onto her and was hugging her tightly. The person had familiar warmth that calmed her down quite quickly.

Rei looked across to find Mina smiling brightly at her.

"Rei you are here! You are alive! I am so happy to see you again. Making friends already are we?"

Mina joked pointing over her shoulder. Rei looked over to see the irate Chinese man she had been yelling at a taller brunette man who was silently holding him back.

Mina grabbed Rei's hand giving it a squeeze again calming her down. Something about that man just made her feel many different emotions that she didn't understand.

Rei was pulled towards the two men and noticed the way Mina smiled warmly at the brunette before turning towards the man Rei was fighting with.

"Trowa Barton this is Rei Hino, Rei this is Trowa."

Trowa nodded in greeting and held out his hand which she took and shook. Rei smiled slightly at the man he seemed very grounded and nice unlike the stupid jerk she met.

Mina then turned to the other man and smiled slightly not wanting to anger the Chinese man.

"Hi, I am Minako Aino but feel free to call me Mina and this is Rei and you are?"

The man looked at Mina before grunting out his name. "Wufei Chang."

"Well I am glad you two got off to a great start. Don't worry Wufei, Rei is like that to everyone until she gets to know them."

Rei slapped Mina's arm. "I am not."

The two bickered for a second starting a famous tongue war. Wufei looked at Trowa and sighed.

"Are these girls really meant to be great warriors? They just seem like insane onna's to me."

Rei and Mina turned to Wufei as he said that and narrowed their eyes.

"I am not insane you stupid ponytail wearing jerk. Don't make me hurt you."

Mina sighed and let his comment go. "Rei calm down, he is right we are all a little insane we should embrace it! It is what makes us who we are. Not to mention we are awesome and he will soon find out. He is just so attracted to you he doesn't know how to act."

Both Rei and Wufei's face went bright red and both yelled over each other with denials. Mina giggled and turned to Trowa seeing a glint of amusement in his eyes making her feel happier. Her aim would be to make him smile, he was so stoic only rarely showing emotion. He was handsome without a smile but Mina was sure that if he did ever smile he would have women every falling over him, herself included.

"I think those two protest too much."

Trowa nodded in agreement with Mina. Rei and Wufei both stopped arguing and immediately turned away from each other. Mina giggled noticing how alike they could be, they could be so cute together.

There was a short silence when a loud scream was heard followed by a large thud and a faint. "Ow babe that hurt."

Wufei and Trowa looked at each other and sighed. "Duo"

Mina and Rei looked at them in confusion and followed them when Trowa indicated for them to come.

* * *

Soon after Rei had woken up Makoto had soon followed. She woke up slowly and yawned before even bothering to open her eyes and stretched her arms out.

She opened her eyes and promptly let out a scream as she saw herself staring into a pair of mischievous indigo eyes.

Acting on pure instinct she punched the face right in his left eye causing him to fail and fall off the bed letting out a groan followed by him speaking.

"Ow babe that hurt."

Makoto jumped out of the bed and prepared for a fight.

"Don't call me babe. Where am I and who are you?"

The man rubbed his eye slightly and opened his mouth to answer when the door flew open. Both of the occupants in the room turned around to see a group of four people 2 girls and 2 boys.

Makoto smiled seeing Rei and Mina and braced herself as Mina jumped on her hugging her tightly. Rei followed slowly but joined in the hug nevertheless.

The boys all stood off to the side and just watched as the three hugged. When the three pulled apart Mina spoke up.

"Makoto, why did you scream?"

Makoto sheepishly smiled and pointed at brunette man with a braid in the corner who was starting to get a black eye. "I woke up and he was practically on top of me. What was I supposed to do?"

Rei started laughing at the explanation but Mina looked disapprovingly and turned to the brunette man with the braid and smiled slightly before making sure he was okay.

"Hi, I am Minako but call me Mina. This is also Rei and the one that punched you is Makoto. I apologise for that but your face seems okay. There will just be a little bruise."

Duo smiled charmingly at Mina and introduced himself. "Well beautiful ladies I am Duo Maxwell and it is a pleasure. "

Rei rolled her eyes at Duo and snorted. "You were totally right for punching him Mako, you should do it again."

Wufei laughed slightly, "for once I agree with the onna. Maxwell needs to be punched more."

Trowa just sighed at the group and watched Mina making sure she wasn't affected by Duo's flirting. He found her to be laughing at Duo which caused him to feel an emotion he had never felt before, he had a feeling it could be jealousy. He decided to watch Duo to make sure he didn't hit on Mina too much.

Duo laughed with Mina liking that she seemed to be as bubbly as him. He turned to Makoto and pointed at a door.

"You may want to change your clothes."

Makoto blushed and nodded and walked into the room Duo was pointing. She walked into the bathroom to notice it was decorated with light brown tiles with white every now and then. The bath/shower, toilet and sink were a light brown with silver taps. There were a set of dark brown towels hanging up and many hair products. She assumed that was to keep Duo's hair as long and beautiful as it was. She shook her head of that thought. Duo was annoying and flirting with Mina already, he didn't have beautiful hair!

Sighing she changed into the clothes which consisted of a green tank top and loose brown pants before making her way back out to her room, finally getting a good look at it.

The room had a forest feel to it. The walls were light green edged with a dark forest green the queen sized bed, the bedside table and the desk were made of a dark mahogany. The bed cover was dark green with a light green shiny leaf vine pattern with pink roses around the edges. The sheets were light pink that matched the pink roses on the cover.

There was a large wardrobe next to the door to the bathroom, which had mirrors covering the sliding doors. Finally there was a door leading to a balcony that had a black fence around it.

Makoto was broken from her inspection when Mina spoke up.

"Uh guys since you found us three I am guessing you found Ami as well. She is petite with blue hair?"

Duo smiled and nodded. "Course we found her babe, she is currently with Q-man. Follow us we will show you."

He held at an arm to Makoto. "Milady"

Makoto just shook her head laughing slightly and walked off after the others. Mina was chatting with Trowa who was just listening patiently and Rei and Wufei were walking beside each other glaring every now and then.

Duo sighed slightly but laughed nonetheless as he followed the Amazonian goddess he found.

* * *

Ami was the last of the inner senshi to wake up soon after Makoto. She sleepily opened her eyes and stretched looking around at her room gasping at the beautiful room and how much it matched her personality.

It seemed to be a winter wonderland, decorated with blues and whites. The wall was an ice blue with a dark blue lining. The bed was a queen size with a white bed frame and was covered with ice blue sheets and a dark blue doona cover that had lighter blue snowflakes spread over it.

The room had a large wardrobe with mirrors on the sliding doors that she really couldn't appreciate because she didn't really love clothes like Mina but it was lovely anyway. There was no windows but had a balcony with a black fence surrounding it.

The bedside tables where white with handles that were crystal snowflakes that were beautifully carved. There was also a desk with a similar design and a shelf filled with books. Next to the bookshelf was a dark blue armchair that had a very angelic looking man sitting on it.

He closed the file he was reading and smiled warmly at her making her blush slightly.

"Good Morning, I am Quatre Raberba Winner. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ami smiled shyly at him. "My name is Ami Mizuno. It's lovely to meet you too. May I ask where I am?"

"You are in my mansion. My friends and I found you and three of your friends. I am guessing they will be awake soon since you are. You may want to go into the bathroom and get changed the clothes are in there. When we found you, you weren't exactly clothed properly so I had to give you my shirt."

Ami saw him blush and couldn't hold back the small giggle but that soon stopped when she realised what she was wearing and that he had probably seen her naked.

Her face was red as a tomato as she gripped the long sleeve blue business shirt tighter on her way into the bathroom.

The bathroom was simple but beautiful. It had blue and white tiles all around the room. The bath, toilet and sink were all white with silver for the taps and buttons. There were usual male hygiene products and hanging up was a set of cobalt blue fluffy towels.

Ami found the clothes sitting on the closed toilet and quickly pulled on the pair of navy tracksuit pants and the white V-neck t-shirt. The t-shirt was way too low cut for her liking so she pulled Quatre's shirt back on for modesty sake.

She exited the bathroom to see Quatre standing near the balcony door. She cleared her throat and watched him smile and blush slightly.

Quatre blushed seeing her still wearing his shirt. It gave him a sense of pride that she felt comfortable enough to wear his shirt.

"Sorry Quatre the shirt underneath is very low cut. I didn't feel comfortable; I hope it is okay that I am still wearing your shirt?"

"It is absolutely fine Ami."

Ami couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed so innocent and beautiful. He had platinum blonde hair that framed his face perfectly falling slightly into his clear blue eyes. He was slim with slight muscles. Unlike the other girls she preferred a guy with brains over brawn and though she could tell he had some muscle he wasn't overly so. He was tall at 5'9 but not too tall for her small 5'4 frame.

The silence spread as they were both shy and couldn't help but sneak glances at each other. Thankfully for both of them there was a knock at the door. Quatre being the gentleman he was opened the door to let the group in.

"I expected you would all be here soon please come in."

The group walked in, the girls hugging and sitting together on the bed and the boys standing around.

Mina smiled at everybody. "Well I guess more introductions are in order. I am Minako Aino call me Mina. The raven haired girl is Rei Hino, the brunette is Makoto Kino and finally the blue haired one is Ami Mizuno. Ami met Trowa Barton the tall brunette, Wufei Chang the raven haired male and Duo Maxwell the one with the braid. You must be Q-man as Duo said but I am sure that isn't your real name."

Quatre laughed and nodded. "I am Quatre Winner. There is another person you all need to meet so please follow me."

Everybody nodded and followed him to what appeared to be a lounge room. It was tastefully decorated with a cream walls and tasteful art works. There was a large flat screen TV and a few game consoles on the floor and games around it. Also there was a 3 seater brown suede couch and 2 matching 2-seater couches. They walked in and the girls sat on the 3 seater fitting fine as they were all quite thin.

The boys spread out around the room Wufei sitting on one of the two seaters and Duo on the other. Trowa was standing up leaning on a wall. Quatre left the room and quickly returned with a man about 5'10 with unruly brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes.

He came in a sat next to Wufei with Quatre sitting next to Duo.

"Girls this is Heero Yuy, Heero these are Makoto, Ami, Minako and Rei." Quatre said as he pointed to each of the girls on the couch.

They sat in silence until Rei spoke up. "Okay well I want to know why we are here and how we are even alive. I thought we were dead."

Mina sighed and explained to Rei. "We didn't die. We were just in stasis until the earth needed our protection again. The others are still out there for us to find. All except for Chibi-Usa she actually passed away unfortunately."

Makoto looked shocked. "How do you know this?"

"Setsuna told me because I was the last to be encased in the crystal. One of us needed to know and as the leader it was me. "

Ami nodded and turned to the boys. "So I guess that means you need our help. Care to explain and also tell us how long we have been in stasis for?"

Quatre nodded. "You have been in stasis for roughly 1000 years give or take a few. As for us needing your help, there is this massive organisation called Eon that is planning to take over the world. They wanted to find you warriors first and use you to help them by no doubt spinning a story to make them seem like the good guys. We need you to help stop them. They started off as an underground organisation and have reached many influential people in the community. It is hard to know who to trust anymore which is why we needed you. They are also stronger than we know like they have somebody else beside the leader Anton Gonis helping them out."

Mina sighed taking it all in. "We need to find the others. We cannot let them be stuck in crystals while we are awake. Plus I would like everybody here so we can decide whether to fully trust you. I feel like you are telling the truth but I don't want to make this decision without our Queen. She is our true leader and I will not make the decision without everyone having a say. You could be the bad guys spinning a story for us. I hope you understand that we must be careful."

Quatre nodded and asked them the question he had been dying to know the answer to. "Is it true you are the Sailor Senshi?"

The girls looked at each other shocked before Ami spoke. "How did you know who we are?"

"I have studied the myths extensively and I just put everything together. It is an honour to meet you all."

The girls smiled slightly acknowledging him for his intelligence in figuring it out. Ami especially couldn't get over the fact he had figured it out. Mina laughed slightly and told her to close her mouth before she started to drool. Ami did always go for the smart guys.

Mina smiled at the boys. "Would you mind if we retired to our rooms we have a lot of catching up to do? Being apart for 1000 years does that to you."

Quatre nodded and allowed the girls to leave giving the boys a chance to discuss everything in private.

The boys are all silent until Duo beaks the silence. "Do you think they will help us?"

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know they all need to want to help us and what I hear about the outers they aren't as welcoming as the inners are. The inners are always willing to help but the outers not so much. Not to mention we need to convince them that we are the good guys, which we are but they may not realise that. "

Wufei scoffed bringing the attention to him. "I think we can still beat Eon without them. We don't need a bunch of weak onna's. The little blue onna looks like she can't even fight, the blonde one is too bubbly and nice, and the two others are just unstable. Their reactions to meeting us were extreme. I don't think they will be any help."

"Oh Wu-man you like them just admit it. I know I do."

Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo. "Yes Duo I am sure we are all aware of how much you like having beautiful women in the house."

"Oh Q-man thinks they are hot. Hmmm…. Which one are you after. I think I know you want the shy little one. She seems like your type man. Though they are all so gorgeous I wonder which one I should go for."

The boys stared at him with a combination of anger, embarrassment and curiosity.

Trowa stared at Duo. "Duo, stop they aren't here for your amusement."

Heero grunted and agreed. "We want them to help us not get restraining orders."

Duo groaned, "Oh come on guys, you are suck party poopers. We have four of the most beautiful girls ever, don't try and pretend like you aren't attracted to them. Wu-man don't think I didn't notice that in between the glares you sent Rei there were some of interest. Trowa, you found the reincarnation of the goddess of love and beauty you know you are attracted to her, I mean if you don't find her attractive it think you might be a homosexual and Quatre you are the easiest to see through. Your face goes bright red whenever you look at her."

All three boys started to blush.

Quatre cleared his throat. "Okay yes Duo they are attractive we all know that but they are here because we need their help. Don't scare them off. Now this is the end of the conversation I have work to do and I am sure you guys all have something to do."

He got up and left trying to keep the blush he felt from spreading. Trowa soon followed sending a quick glare at Duo before leaving.

Wufei openly glared at Duo. "If you say I like that weak onna again I will cut off your braid you idiot."

Duo smiled cheekily as he watched Wufei walk off. He got up to follow but was stopped by Heero. "Don't even think about it. Find something else to do rather than stalking the girls."

Duo sighed his smile falling from his face as he saw the look Heero gave him. Not wanting to be killed tonight he decided to listen to him and retreated to his room.

* * *

After the girls left the lounge room they followed Mina into her room ready to discuss everything that happened. They all sat down on Mina's bed and Rei let out what she was holding in.

"How could you and Setsuna not tell us? You knew how scared we all were that we were disappearing and being encased in crystal!"

"I didn't know until I was the only one left Rei, otherwise I would have tried to convince Setsuna to tell all of us. Setsuna has her reasons and we should trust her."

Ami nodded with Mina. "You know it is true Rei. Setsuna knows what she is doing."

"Fine, but I still don't have to be happy about it. I mean we are stuck here in this world we don't know with these weird men. Seriously how much weirder can they get!"

Mina shrugged. "I don't think there is anything wrong with any of them. They all seem fine to me. Trowa is lovely even though he doesn't say much. Duo is fun, Quatre is one of the most polite men I have ever met, Wufei may have a slight anger problem but so do you Rei."

"Excuse me! I do not and what about Heero hmmm?"

"I don't know much about him. He seems a little cold but I can't get a reading on him yet. My empathic abilities aren't working yet."

It was then that Mina got bored with the conversation and noticed what Ami was wearing.

"Ami?"

Ami looked at Mina noticed that mischievous glint in her eye. "Uh yes Mina?"

"Are you still wearing Quatre's shirt?"

Ami blushed bright red and started fiddling around with the shirt. "Um yes it is. I am only still wearing it because this shirt underneath is not a decent one. It is way too low cut."

Makoto who also loved gossip instantly joined in. "Are you sure that is why you are still wearing it? Maybe you just wanted to be closer to him."

Ami shook her head. "No, that isn't the reason at all! I needed it for modesty sake and at least he was a gentleman and let me keep it."

Rei laughed and agreed. "Yeah you were lucky Ami; you got the one that was a gentleman. I got stuck with an angry jerk!"

Mina laughed at Rei's face. "I don't know pyro, he kind of reminds me of you."

The other two couldn't help but laugh at the pure look of disgust on Rei's face.

"I agree with Mina Rei, you two seem fairly similar. You two can make some little angry babies. It would be hilarious. While we are on the topic of the boys liking certain people, I have to say Mina Trowa could not keep his eyes off your legs."

Mina blushed slightly but kept on giggling. "Well I can't really blame him. My legs are fabulous. What about you with Duo hmmm. He couldn't keep his eyes off your chest! Is that why you punched him?"

"He was sitting right above me it was creepy!"

Rei laughed liking that the attention was off her. "I sure you loved it, a man waiting to wake you up with a kiss."

"Careful Pyro you are starting to sound like Mina."

Mina looked slightly offended but laughed. "I don't see why you would care the guy was attractive I wouldn't mind him leaning over me. Actually I wouldn't mind any of those boys doing that. They are all really gorgeous."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with that. They each have something gorgeous about them. You know Duo kind of reminded me of my old boyfriend. Maybe I should cook something? We all know a way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Ami rolled her eyes and shocked them all by speaking up. "You already punched Duo in the eye your food better be bloody good or that boy is an idiot."

Rei nodded laughing. "He did seem like a bit of an idiot."

Mina smiled at the other three that were laughing and gossiping. She was so glad they were all together again and soon they would have the others to join in too.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I recently started working full time and have been so tired getting used to it! I am also sorry that it has been such a long wait and it is a pretty crappy filler chapter.**

**It is just basically used to try and make people get to know each other and form beginning of friendships and all that. Also I am sorry for those that are waiting for Heero/Hotaru I did warn you it will take a while to form and Heero won't be in it a lot until she comes into it. It's just the way it has to be since I really don't want to rush relationships especially in the case of Heero since he is still the most closed off, even though they aren't all as bad as they were during the war. By that I mean that their aspects of their personality are there just tamed a little. So yeah sorry but the outers should be found next chapter if all goes according to plan. **

**I got something wrong last chapter I am making Trowa 6'3 cause he is tall and I wanted him taller :P**

**Also it's a little confusing but basically the rooms will be as follows with a + meaning they share a bathroom and a balcony. **

**Mina + Trowa /Duo + Mako/ Heero + Hotaru/ Michiru and Haruka (share a room)**

**HALLWAY**

**Usa and Mamo (share a room)/ Luna and Artemis (share a room) + Setsuna (they share a bathroom)/ Quatre + Ami /Rei + Wufei **

**Finally yeah the first bit is kind of boring and repetitive. I personally don't like this chapter that much but I wanted them to get to know each other and develop things slowly, I don't want them jumping straight into anything. At the moment they just feel like something is there basically just an attraction that I want to develop slowly as I don't really like when people jump into relationships in stories or real life lol. Also I have had a bit of writers block so that is why it sucks. I am so sorry for it sucking lol**

**Thank to everyone reviewing and I will respond to some here... Keep in mind if i dont respond doesn't mean I don't appreciate and love the review!**

**rainrocksy - Wow I am so flattered by your review. Thank you so much for your review and I am glad you like the pairing of Mako/Duo though admitadly I didn't choose it people voted for it lol. Though they are a fun couple to write considering Duo is such a flirt and all. Also it wasn't a lot of research that I had to do as I thoroughly enjoy learning about planets and mythology. I guess I am a nerd in that way lol.**

**priestesshelene - I am so glad there was no confusion. That is one thing I worry about with having all the characters in it and so many couples. Having to write 5 different storylines within one fic is hard to do and I am so afraid that it will become confusing because of this but you gave me a little hope that I am doing okay with it so thanks!**

**SegretarioDellaOfelia - Thank you so much for your kind words. I am glad you think this story is worth such praise. Though I have foundd some really good stories about SM/GW you just have to find them, generally they are by the same authors though. Try TopezDragon 's stories and there are many many others if you want more suggestions feel free to ask but again thankyou!**

**Dreamspirit47 - Thanks so much and I am glad you like the interactions. It was sorta what I was going for. I like the sort of fluffiness that Mina/Trowa and Ami/Quatre are capable of and I knew as soon as people voted for Mako/Duo and Rei/Wufei that I could have a lot of fun writing their interactions with such personalities. Its a challenge but fun with all the couples :) P.S nothing wrong with a good dose of disney movies never too old ;)**

**Nerf-or-nothing - I am absolutely flattered by your comments as I often read some of your stories and love your skills. So the fact that you say that its well written and a good idea just makes me smile. Unfortunately I am not as dedicated to writing anymore as life gets in the way with work and all but I am trying harder to get back into the swing of things. but again thankyou!**

**SailorOnyxPluto - Glad you like it. The voters chose some very good pairings that I am enjoying playing around with. Heero and Hotaru will be a very interesting pairing when I get to it because it could go in many different directions that I will need to figure out. As for Eon that is a very good question. It won't go into much detail about them for a long time as we only see things from the Senshi and Gundam boys views but maybe once they get further into the mystery there will be a chapter dedicated to them. That question though was great as it gives me something to think about when it comes to that, to maybe develop it a bit more. Thanks!**

**JPandS - I always love your reviews and your stories (update please!) Anyway I loved writing them waking up I thought its a cute way to get all their personalities in and get them to meet in a cute way. Poor Duo but he is just too easy to mess with! And I love making the girls tease Ami she would just blush until she explodes! haha though her and Quatre are adorable they would both just blush. Mina and Trowa so cute and I think Mina would be the only one able to handle his silence and read his emotions through small facial expressions. I am actually really happy with all the couples people voted on :) Thanks for your review!**

**As always review! and I unfortunately don't own anything you recognise.  
**

* * *

Heero woke up bright and early the next morning he wanted to try and convince the girls to start looking for the outer senshi. So he prepared to go and wake everybody up. He decided to start with Trowa because he would be willing to make breakfast for everybody.

Heero quickly had a shower and got dressed into a pair of loose grey jeans and a green wife beater. Headed out of his room he walked down the hallway until he made it to Trowa's room. He knocked on the door and walked in to find Trowa still asleep.

He walked closer to the bed and shook him lightly. Trowa was luckily one of those rare people that don't get angry when woken up. He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at Heero who just stared in response before speaking.

"Can you make breakfast?"

Trowa nodded and got out of bed. Heero was silently thankful that Trowa was an easy one to wake up. Deciding to stay down the end he was, he then walked to Mina's room to wake her up and was surprised to find her awake already and doing yoga. She smiled widely at him in greeting.

"Hey Heero, did you need something?"

"Why are you awake?"

Mina laughed as she stretched out her arms. "I am the leader of the senshi. I am always the last one to sleep and first one up. Unfortunately with being the leader comes responsibility. I know people think I sleep in and I do but only when I know I have a day off and today isn't one of those days. I do yoga to wake me up, keep my body in shape and flexible and because I love exercise. I used to do all sorts of sport."

Heero nodded slightly pleasantly surprised that she was serious when it came to her responsibilities. "Head downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay Heero, I just need a shower and then I will be down there."

Heero walked out of the room and kept on down the hallway reaching Duo's room. He sighed to himself knowing that Duo was one of the hardest people to wake up in the morning. He walked in to find Duo laying across his bed spread eagle with his mouth wide open with a little bit of drool and snoring loudly.

Heero tried to shake him away gently but of course it didn't work. He then tried to slap him to wake him up and he slept through it. Heero knew he should have just gone to his last resort. He headed into the bathroom to grab some water and saw Makoto standing there glaring at him.

"You are lucky I still had my clothes on buddy or this would end so much worse for you."

Heero ignored her words and gave him the same words he had given everyone else. "Head down to breakfast."

Makoto's demeanour changed when she heard breakfast. "Who is cooking breakfast? Maybe I should go help I am a fantastic cook."

"Trowa and you can help."

Makoto smiled and rushed out the door to go help Trowa. Heero then continued his mission grabbing a glass of water.

He walked back out to Duo and threw the water onto him making him jump awake.

"HEERO! WHY DO YOU DO THAT ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!"

"Head down to breakfast."

Heero then left the room hearing Duo mumbling to himself. As he walked out of the room he ran into Mina who was walking past.

"Why was Duo yelling?"

Heero smirked slightly. "He hates being woken up."

Mina looked at him suspiciously before knocking on Duo's door. Duo opened it and saw Mina and immediately started complaining about Heero while he dragged her down the stairs.

Heero shook his head before heading across the hallway to wake up Quatre. When he knocked on the door he was greeted politely as always.

"Come in."

Heero opened the door to see Quatre reading some paper work.

"Downstairs breakfast."

"Thankyou Heero, I will head down."

Heero nodded and left his room heading to Ami's room. He knocked and opened the door.

"Good Morning Heero. What can I help you with?"

"Go down to breakfast."

Ami nodded politely and made her way out of the room greeting Quatre as he exited his room.

He reached Wufei's next and dreaded it. Wufei was meditating at this time and hated being interrupted but this was important. He decided to leave Wufei till last and entered Rei's room to see her meditating. He internally groaned and yelled out to her.

"Downstairs breakfast."

Rei growled at him interrupting her. "I am meditating, breakfast can wait."

Heero glared at her. "Now, we have important issues."

Rei glared back and stood up. As she walked past she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't ever interrupt me again. Send one of the girls they know how to do it without getting hit."

Heero rubbed where she hit him and made his way to Wufei's room. He was already in a bad mood from being hit by Rei that he didn't care about interrupting Wufei.

Heero slammed open the door and held out his gun not wanting to put up with crap. Wufei immediately glared but closed his mouth seeing the gun.

"Don't care, Downstairs NOW!"

Wufei narrowed his eyes but got up anyway. Heero smirked to himself and made his way to the dining room with Wufei following behind him grumbling.

They made it into the kitchen to see everybody else already down there. Mina and Duo were sitting next to each other talking and laughing loudly about something. Trowa and Makoto were bringing in the food they cooked, both of them sending subtle glances at Mina and Duo who were too busy discussing whatever they were talking about. Quatre was reading the paper drinking his tea while Ami and Rei were quietly talking.

Heero cleared his throat as he sat down ready to start the search for the outers but before he could start Duo had dived towards the food and started shovelling food into his mouth.

Mina looked at Duo and burst out laughing. "Oh my, he is as bad as Usagi!"

The other girls laughed and nodded as they each grabbed some food. After breakfast Heero took the opportunity to talk.

"We should start looking for the outers."

Duo groaned loudly. "Oh come on He-man the girls just woke up. Give them at least a day of rest before we go into full research mode."

Quatre nodded along with Duo. "I have to agree with Duo. They have been through a lot. We can concentrate more when they say they are ready since they will be able to help us the most when it comes to locating their friends."

Mina smiled warmly at both boys. "It would be great if we have one day off. Also we kind of have no clothes. I am kind of going commando here and it isn't cool."

Everybody had the table blushed at Mina's comment, the girls weren't surprised by her inhibitions but the boys sure were. The girls only blushed because they too were not wearing any underwear.

Ami cleared her throat. "Would it be okay if we got some more clothes to wear?"

"Hey Q-man you have like a million sisters isn't there some more clothes for them to wear?"

Quatre shook his head at Duo. "No, there are only a couple of outfits left here. My sisters either took all their clothes or are really neat and threw out the clothes they didn't need. I apologise but if you like we can take you shopping for some clothes."

Mina nodded happily as did Makoto. Rei and Ami reluctantly agreed knowing how much they needed clothes. The boys excused themselves to get changed before heading out. The girls unfortunately had to go shopping in what they were wearing.

The boys except Heero quickly got dressed and headed back downstairs. Heero decided not to go with them. He was not needed and hated shopping.

Trowa was the first one back downstairs and was wearing a pair of dark blue slim leg jeans, a black tank with a green design on it and a pair of black runners. He was holding his leather jacket in his hands and handed it to Mina.

"What is this for?"

"You are in a nightgown."

Mina giggled remembering she was in a very thin piece of material and it was not appropriate to go out in. She thanked him and put it on over the top. It showed a tiny bit of the nightgown underneath but was fine.

Next down was Wufei; he was clad in loose black pants with a white muscle tee with white and black shoes. He had his hair neatly tied up and had a look of anguish on his face. He too hated shopping but the other guys had said that 4 of them need to go to help each one of the girls and lucky Heero already got out of it.

Duo followed wearing a pair of black jeans with a black V-neck t-shirt and black shoes. His hair was again neatly braided and he smiled widely at the girls as they waited for Quatre.

Finally Quatre appeared in a pair of light blue jeans with a white polo shirt and white shoes. In his hands were a few pairs of shoes. He dropped them at the girls' feet.

"I found some shoes I am not sure if they will fit properly but you all need them for now."

The girls nodded reluctantly and just searched until they found a pair that fit not caring if they matched their outfits. Ami ending up with a pair of pink ballet flats, Makoto a pair of black boots, Rei had on green sandals to her disgust and finally Mina had on a pair of blue sandals.

Finally ready they group headed to the shops in Quatre's limo making Mina and Makoto squeal silently in delight. It took them a while but the drive was mostly in silence as Duo had fallen to sleep, Mina was taking in her surroundings and Quatre was driving. With the three most talkative occupied the rest were unsure of what to say.

Once they reached the shops Mina took control.

"So here is the thing girls we can get 7 shirts, 7 bottoms so pants or skirts, 7 shoes, 4 dresses, 2 jackets, 7 pairs of underwear, 7 bra's, a swimsuit and 10 accessories. Also you will need PJ's; we can get 2 for summer/spring and 2 for winter/autumn. This will take too long if we go in a large group, so we will split up into groups of four if that is okay with everyone."

Ami nodded enthusiastically. "I will go with Makoto!"

Mina glared playfully. "I am slightly offended that you don't want to go with me but it's ok because Rei gets to come with me. That is fantastic because we wear the same size and I need to check out what clothes she buys to see if I can borrow any."

Rei laughed shook her head. "That so isn't fair. You know I can't wear orange and yellow and they are mostly the colours you buy!"

Mina simply smiled cheekily and poked her tongue out at Rei.

Makoto ignored them and turned to the boys. "Okay two of you with each of us. I recommend coming with us if you want to live."

Mina pouted at Makoto. "Hey that is so not true!"

Quatre laughs lightly turning to Ami. "I would be delighted to accompany you two."

Ami blushed and Mina giggled at the attraction between the two before turning to Trowa. "Well Trowa will you please come with me. I need a strong man to help me carry things."

She smiled sweetly and gave him her famous puppy dog eyes. As soon as Trowa saw the eyes he was a goner, there was no way Trowa was going to say no. He nodded and she smiled widely and gave him a hug.

"Fantastic let's go. Rei and Wufei follow me."

Wufei's mouth dropped open. "What… Why am I stuck with the hyperactive onna and the angry onna?"

Rei turned around to start yelling at him when Mina pulled her away. "Come on Wu-Wu. If you don't come I will keep calling you that and will make sure that it catches on. So you better be following."

The others all laughed at the dejected look on Wufei's face he sighed and walked beside Trowa muttering about stupid, beautiful, infuriating, crazy women. Trowa couldn't help the small smile that he had. Mina was definitely and interesting woman that he really wanted to get to know better and he had a feeling that Rei could keep Wufei on his toes.

* * *

Duo could not stop laughing as he watched the other group walk away. "Wu-Wu that is a good one, I will have to remember that. Now ladies where to? May I suggest the lingerie store?"

Makoto slapped the back of his head leading the way to a department store that had clothes, shoes, undergarments and accessories.

Ami and Quatre followed laughing softly at Makoto and Duo's actions.

Inside the store the two boys sat down in provided chairs waiting for the two girls. They had both gone around the store and picked up huge bundles of clothing and shoes and were currently trying them on.

Ami had finished trying on her clothes before Makoto. She knew what clothes she liked and would most likely look good on her. Of course most of her clothes fit a specific colour scheme. They were all either different shades of blue or white.

After Ami had finished choosing her wardrobe she made her way to where the boys were. She smiled shyly at them as she held all the items in her arms. Quatre being the gentleman he always was quickly grabbed her clothes and took them to the counter to wait for Makoto's clothes so that he could pay.

"Thank you for that Quatre, you are such a gentleman."

"It was no problem Ami."

The two smiled at each other chatting amicably while waiting for Makoto to finish her shopping.

* * *

Makoto took slightly longer than Ami, unlike Ami she didn't know what clothes looked best on her because of her confidence issues. She always went to the others with her outfits for them to approve of before going out.

Makoto was generally a confident person until it came to her body type. It was hard for her to feel beautiful when she was best friends with Rei and Mina. Mina who was literally the goddess of love and beauty and Rei who just seemed to ooze sex appeal. To her both of them were the most beautiful women. They had the perfect height, body shape, bone structure and even though their hair and eye colours were different they were just so perfect. They made her feel like she was too tall, her hair was too curly and often untameable and her body shape wasn't right. Though if there was one thing Makoto loved about herself it was her abs, they were perfect, so she knew she wouldn't mind showing them off.

Makoto sighed as she looked at the bundle of clothes wishing Mina was with her, Mina was a fashion goddess. She could look at an item of clothing and know instantly who it would look great on. That was when she decided that she should choose clothes that she used to have; Mina helped her shop back then so they should still look fantastic. She was of course right and it made finding her wardrobe easy.

She soon had all her clothes chosen out. Her wardrobe mainly consisted of browns, greens and the occasional black and pink. After her clothes were chosen she collected them all and folded them neatly and walked out of the changing room to find Duo staring at himself in the mirror.

Makoto giggled as she cleared her throat to grab his attention. Duo froze with his lips still in the pout he was making in the mirror.

"Uh, that wasn't… I mean… ugh… can we just pretend that never happened?"

Makoto shook her head. "No way Zoolander that was too funny."

Duo looked at her in confusion. "What's a Zoolander?"

"Oh it was back in the 21st century. It was a movie about a male model named Zoolander. His signature move _Blue Steel_looked exactly like that."

Duo smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you saying I am handsome enough to be a male model?"

Makoto blushed and spluttered slightly. "No that wasn't what I meant… Not that you aren't handsome… I mean you know you are."

Duo smiled and took the stuff from her hands. "I was just messing with you. Now let's take this to Q-man and the blue babe."

Makoto rolled her eyes slightly at him and felt a tinge of jealousy of him calling Ami a babe but she smiled and thanked him nonetheless. "Thankyou Duo that is very chivalrous."

Duo paused with a look of confusion. "That's a good thing right."

Makoto laughed and smiled fondly at his confusion. "Yeah it is."

The two smiled as they reached the check out. Both Quatre and Ami greeted them with a smile. The girl behind the counter was glad to serve them knowing that she was on commission and was bound to make quota with this sale.

The foursome chatted while she scanned everything through, that was until the little sexy lacy blue bra that Ami had chosen (purely because Mina had told her that every girl needed one sexy set of lingerie) failed to scan.

Ami and Quatre's face turned bright red as the sales girl held up the set to carefully look for a barcode or style number to enter it into the computer. Eventually she found it but not before everybody got a very good look at the set.

Duo and Makoto were leaning on each other in support at the look on Ami and Quatre's face.

"I never thought anyone's face could go as red as that! Let alone for Ami here to find a boy as naïve and innocent as she is."

"I know what you mean. Poor Q-man he might never be able to look normal again."

Ami huffed as she grabbed some of the bags off the counter sending a quick thank you to the sales girl who had apologised for causing the drama.

"Yes, it is hilarious. I am sure if we went through your stuff Makoto we would find something similar or even more revealing."

Duo paused as his eyes widened and glazed over. "Can we look?"

Makoto glared at him as she grabbed her bags hitting him over the head with the one he tried to grab. "No you can't and I will carry all of my bags to make sure you don't go searching through them."

Quatre who had finally got over the embarrassment laughed at helped carry some of the bags. Duo who had a look of utter devastation on his face followed reluctantly.

After the group exited the store they looked at Quatre for instructions of what to do next. He shrugged and turned to Ami for her advice.

"Well I would assume that Mina still isn't finished since she gave us till lunch time to shop since she takes so long shopping. So I suggest we buy some towels. I noticed in our bathroom there were some towels but only one set."

"I have more towels if you need some."

Makoto laughed and shook her head. "You don't understand, if you haven't noticed by now each of us have our colours and we like having our things in our colours because then we know what belongs to whom."

Quatre and Duo shrugged their shoulders and followed the girls to a new store that sold bathroom items.

Makoto and Ami quickly went through and grabbed each girl a set of towels and a matching fluffy robe. The set consisted of two fluffy body towels, a hand towel and a face towel. Each girl carried two sets in different colours. There was orange for Mina, crimson red for Rei, dark forest green for Makoto and light blue for Ami.

With that completed they made their way to the food court for lunch and waited for the other group to arrive.

* * *

Mina had dragged her group to a clothes store first.

"Okay unlike Ami, I prefer to buy my clothes, accessories and underwear from different stores. So here we will get the basics: shirts, bottoms, dresses and jackets. Then we will head across to the store opposite and get shoes. Followed by the lingerie store where we will get our undergarments, swimmers and pyjamas. Any complaints?"

Wufei made to say something but was quickly silenced with a strategic kick from Trowa, causing Wufei to grumble under his breath.

The two girls grabbed a bunch of clothes. Rei stuck to her usual colours of black, red and white. Lucky for her she looked good in most styles and knew what she liked. This caused her to be done quickly. She exited the change rooms and lounged down in the seat next to Trowa since Wufei was sitting down with his head in his hands grumbling about something.

Rei sighed as she waited, she was never the most patient so after 2 minutes she yelled out to Mina.

"What is taking you so long?"

A small sigh was heard from Mina's dressing room.

"I was able to choose a bunch of clothes quickly but now I am having a problem sticking to the amount of clothes I am meant to have. I can't choose!"

"Open the door I am coming in!"

Trowa's eyes widened and for the first time Wufei's attention was captured. "WHAT?"

Rei rolled her eyes at the boys as she entered into the small gap that Mina made by opening the door to her. "Get your head out of the gutter idiot. I am helping her choose what clothes to keep and discard WITHOUT her changing in front of me."

As Rei predicted all of Minako's clothes were light in colour except for a few pairs of jeans and one dress that was black and gold. The others were all white, yellow, orange, cream or tan.

"I am not going to be able to wear many of your clothes am I? You always get yellow and orange."

Mina giggled as she looked through her clothes. "That's kind of the point isn't it? I can get away with wearing red so I can wear your clothes but you can't wear yellow"

Rei scoffed but smiled affectionately at Mina. "I would get mad if I could but how can I blame you for your skin tone. You are just blessed that most colours look good on you."

Mina smiled and nodded as the two quickly went through all the clothes eventually narrowing it down to the amount that Quatre said they could buy.

The exited the dressing room and Trowa offered to grab Mina's clothes but Mina politely declined as she already had a sales person ready to the clothes to the counter and scan them.

Wufei stayed silent and Rei rolled her eyes at him.

"You know you could offer too, try and be a gentleman. Or is carrying clothes to much hard work for you?"

Wufei snarled at her. "Don't be stupid Onna, besides I thought you wouldn't want my help anyway."

Rei went to argue back but realised that he was correct. She wasn't the type of girl that wanted or needed a guy to do everything for her. Instead she simply turned around and managed to flick her long black hair into his face making her giggle as he choked slightly.

She was still laughing softly as she made her way towards Mina and placed her clothes on the counter. The sales assistant quickly scanned everything and Trowa handed over another credit card that Quatre had given to them to use.

After everything was packed into bags Trowa grabbed all of Mina's bags before she could protest and Wufei actually did the same. The other three stared at Wufei in shock causing him to roll his eyes.

"If I carry the bags the sooner you get to the next stores and the sooner we will be done. "

Mina laughed slightly "Yeah sure, it has nothing to do with you actually being a nice guy under the whole angry outside. You are like a meringue all hard on the outside and all squishy on the inside."

Rei and Mina laughed at the look on Wufei's face as they walked onto the next store while Trowa just stood there with a small smirk causing Wufei to scoff and start following after the girls.

"Oh shut up and get moving or your girlfriend will find some other guy to flirt with."

The next shop was a shoe store and the girls loved it. Rei didn't love shopping unless it was shoe shopping, she had a major shoe fetish and would buy as many as possible. Each of the girls chose out their shoes before buying them and moving on to the next store.

The boys of course were carrying the bags as they moved onto the next store which was the lingerie store. The boys were unsure of whether to follow them in or not.

Mina smiled at them. "I would probably stay out here if I were you. Rei might kill you if you say anything about what she buys. She tries to be all tough but she buys the lacy stuff"

With that she winked at the boys and watched as Wufei's face turned bright red and his eyes seemed to glaze over.

She giggled as she walked into the store and started choosing out her underwear, swimmers and pyjamas. She didn't take very long as she knew what she liked, she wasn't all sexy lingerie as she also grabbed a sensible sports bra and convertible bra. She knew people thought she was all sex appeal but she did like to be comfortable too.

After she was done she found Rei holding out two different bra's apparently choosing between them. One was red and lacy with a lot of push up and the other was black with red satin patterns on it. Mina snuck up on her and spoke quite loudly to annoy her.

"Go the red one, you already have one black one and the red will push up your boobs better."

Rei turned bright red and hit Mina with one of the bras.

"Gosh Mina, could you say that any louder?"

Mina giggled and nodded. "Of course I could. I know that you like the push up one, your boobs aren't as big as Makoto's or mine but that one would make your boobs look great."

Rei rolled her eyes but nodded and put back the red and black bra. The two then made their way to the counter and bought all their lingerie. They then made their way out to see Trowa and Wufei half falling to sleep. Though their eyes popped open as soon as they exited the store.

Trowa stood up and grabbed the bags from Mina causing a wide smile to spread across her face.

"Thanks Trowa but you really don't have to."

Trowa just shook his head and smiled slightly in response.

The foursome then made their way to the food court as it was lunch time. Wufei and Rei were bickering as they made their way there and Mina was talking as Trowa listened with a small smile on his face.

When they reached the food court they found the others with a table big enough for them all. Each of them then bought food and sat down to eat. During lunch Duo shared the story of Ami's lingerie causing Mina and Rei to burst out laughing and Ami to turn bright red and claim it was all Mina's fault for saying that every girl needed a set like that. Mina just laughed some more and agreed whole heartedly.

After lunch was done Mina made them go to one last stop and that was to buy some makeup and hair products. The boys stayed out the front while the girls hurried in and bought everything they needed.

They each bought concealer, foundation and bronzer to match their skin types, hair products and the right shampoo and conditioner for their hair. Together they brought curlers, a hair straightener, hair ties, bobby pins, clips, an eye shadow palette with over 50 colours, lipsticks and lip balm in various colours and finally they each bought their own mascara and eyeliner as to not spread germs. After that they headed home and the girls spent the rest of the evening putting away their clothes.

* * *

At dinner Duo had suggested that they have a sleep over in the lounge room so that they could get to know each other better. Heero and Wufei didn't like the sound of that but the girls really wanted to as they were very curious about these handsome but sometimes cold boys that had found them.

The boys reluctantly agreed and they each got changed into their pyjamas and grabbed their pillows and blankets and formed a large circle in the lounge room.

The boys sat down on one side of the room. The order was Quatre dressed in a light blue t-shirt and matching blue pants, Wufei in a pair of red and black pyjama pants with no shirt, Heero in a white tank top and black pants, Trowa in a black muscle tee and green boxer shorts and finally Duo wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and no top.

Across from them were the girls with Makoto closest to Duo in a green and pink tank top with black boxers, then Ami dressed in a long blue t-shirt that fell below her knees, Mina was next to Ami wearing an orange tight tank top with a big white heart in the centre with matching boxers but they had small white hearts instead of one big one and finally Rei was on the end clad in a red night gown that reached just above her knees.

After they were all settled down they sat in silence for a few minutes unsure of how to start the conversation. Finally Duo as always breaks the silence.

"How about we each ask a question to everyone? Everyone must answer and they need to explain why."

Makoto nods, "That sounds good Duo, Okay I will start. What is your favourite flower? Mine is pink roses because they were my mother's favourite, it's one of the only things I remember from her and she gave me the earrings I wear all the time."

All the girls awed slightly and Duo smiled at her and tried to remember that for future reference. They moved around the circle with Ami going next.

"I like irises because they are pretty and their meaning is faith, hope and wisdom. Also they come in blue."

Mina smiled and said her part. "Roses, because they are associated with Venus but I also like daffodils because they are bright and beautiful.

Rei sighed and continued "Casablanca lilies, I have always loved them"

Quatre thought for a second before answering. "I like sunflowers; they remind me of the sun."

Wufei scoffed slightly. "Flowers are girly but if I had to choose, I choose Orchids, they are oriental in origin."

Heero grunted. "I never thought about it."

This answer made the girls boo slightly at him but they laughed it off and indicated for Trowa to go next.

"Forget-me-nots, I like their meaning."

The girls didn't quite understand as they didn't know that Trowa had no idea who he really was and where he came from but Mina smiled softly at him in response thinking it was sweet.

Duo smiled widely as he answered. "Red roses, they are a way to a woman's heart. "

Everyone rolled their eyes and Ami then asked what everyone's favourite season was. They went around in the same order starting with who asked.

Ami and Duo chose winter both love the snow and Ami loved the cold weather.

Mina, Rei and Wufei chose summer for the sun and heat.

Quatre and Makoto chose spring. Quatre for the new beginning and Makoto for the flowers and love in the air.

Finally Heero and Trowa liked autumn for the colours.

Mina thought for a long time to decide on her question. She wanted one that would reveal something without needing an explanation.

"Okay favourite mystical creature. I chose vampires, not for the crappy Twilight ones but the other sort. They are always tall, dark and mysterious and generally very good looking. I mean the whole drinking blood and only allowed at night thing is kind of creepy but they always have great angst ridden love stories that are just romantic. Not to mention they are like really stealthy, great fighters and hard to kill." (**A/N Sound like somebody she is in the room with!)**

Rei laughed and answered immediately. "Phoenix. They are from fire and rise from the ashes. They are cool."

Quatre had to think before answering. "Griffin, I am not sure why I just like them."

Wufei's response was fairly predictable. "I like dragons. They are Chinese mythical creatures."

Heero spoke quietly giving no reason. "Werewolves."

Trowa's was unexpected. "Pegasus, they are beautiful, graceful and can fly"

Duo waggled his eyebrows. "Nymphs because they..."

He was interrupted by Makoto hitting him softly. "We all know why you like Nymphs. I like elves like Lord of the Rings elves. "

Ami smiled softly. "Mermaids, they get to spend all their life in water."

Rei asked a similar question but it was what their favourite animal was. **(A/N the girls answers are actually from their profiles so I have no idea why they like those animals)**

Rei's were crows after her pets.

Quatre liked swans because they were beautiful and intelligent.

Wufei liked lions.

Heero liked owls.

Trowa's favourite was Wolves

Duo like Otters.

Makoto liked Horses and both Mina and Ami liked cats.

Quatre asked their favourite colour and the answers were quite predictable for all. Quatre and Ami said blue, Wufei and Rei said Red, Trowa and Makoto said green, Heero and Duo said black and Mina said yellow.

It was then Wufei's turn and he asked a strange question that was normal for Wufei but not necessarily for normal people.

"What is your favourite weapon? Mine is a katana as the guys know already. "

Heero, Trowa and Duo all responded with guns immediately and Quatre being the odd one out said swords. While the girls all had different responses.

Makoto didn't like weapons and preferred hand to hand combat. Ami prefered not fighting but likes throwing daggers. Mina answered with chain whips and swords as they were her weapons and Rei answered with bow and arrow since she was an expert at them.

Heero asked their favourite sport answering his was basketball, which all the guys agreed with as they play together with Wufei adding in martial arts. Makoto agreed with Wufei saying martial arts was her favourite. Ami answered with swimming. Mina said volleyball and gymnastics and Rei answered with Archery.

Trowa being a fan of cooking asked what food people liked. He himself liked Italian food such as risotto, pasta and pizza. Duo liked hamburgers. Makoto liked cherry pie and meatloaf, Ami liked sandwiches, Mina preferred curry and ramen noodles, Rei's favourite was fugu (blowfish), Quatre enjoyed roasts with potatoes, pumpkin and gravy, Wufei liked dumplings and Heero liked tempura. (**Again girl's food is actually from their profiles, for the boys I chose things that look like their backgrounds to remind them of home.)**

Duo though for a second before bursting out.

"What's your favourite sex position?"

This was received with laughter and pillows flying at his head. He laughed too and fixed up his question. "What is your favourite quote? I feel it reveals a lot about a person. Mine is: A question that sometimes drives me hazy; Am I or are the others crazy? Said by Albert Einstein."

Makoto smiled and answered with. "A real friend is someone who walks in when everybody else walks out. I have no idea who said that though"

Ami went next. "Wisdom is knowing what to do next; Skill is knowing how to do it, and Virtue is doing it"

Mina smiled and sighed slightly as she said hers. "Love is what makes a king step off his throne; it is what makes angels give up their eternity and what makes an ordinary man able to do the impossible."

Rei followed with. "Some of the best lessons are learned from past mistakes. The error of the past is the wisdom of the future."

Quatre smiled and said what he liked. "Mine is by Confucius. Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."

Wufei continued with. "I like an old Chinese proverb. Break the cauldrons, sink the boats. It basically means fight to the last stand.

Heero sighed and said with his eyes closed. "We make war that we may live in peace."

Finally Trowa answered. "Mine is from Francois de la Rochefoucauld. We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others that in the end we become disguised to ourselves.

After everyone had asked and answered questions they decided to watch a movie and then go to sleep. Everybody fell to sleep except for Mina and Rei.

Rei tapped Mina and they walked outside to talk. Rei sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you really think about these men? Are they good or evil, I am not sure and I can't read my sacred fire to figure it out. I am afraid to trust them."

Mina nodded and silently agreed, she too was afraid to trust them. Trowa invoked a funny feeling that she hadn't felt since she was a teenager and she doesn't want to be affected or blinded by those emotions. Instead she smiled reassuringly at Rei and covered up what she felt.

"I feel that they are trying to do well, but you know my powers never fully developed like my mother's did. Hopefully when we are all reunited my powers will become stronger and I will be able to tell."

"Do you think it will be easy to find the others?"

Mina smiled at Rei, "I don't think it will be too hard. We have a bond that will always help us to find each other. In every life time we always make our way back to each other and this time will be no different. Now we better get some sleep before someone realises we aren't sleeping anymore."

With that the two made their way back into the lounge room and went to sleep, hoping that soon they would be reunited with the other senshi.

* * *

**A/N the questions and answers are slightly boring are repetitive but I think that the questions asked and responses show a fair bit about personality. I personally like Mina liking Vampires (sounds like Trowa if you didn't get it!) Quotes were especially hard for me to come up with but the questions was actually a good way for me to get into the characters minds to try and develop more about them. I am sure I had reasons for every answer I chose but I honestly can't remember them all. Also I had who said what Quote but I can't find where I wrote them down so only some have who said them!**

**For a fun game answer what you think each person's answer would be or whether you agree with my answers!**

**Again sorry if it sucks. I am stuck a little on this story but really wanted to update. Please don't hate me!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
